Small Talk
by Nara Katie
Summary: What happens when a certain girl decides to befriend Itachi when they were younger? How does this effect their future? Will Sakura find herself joining the Akatsuki to be with her childhood crush? How does that turn out? Sakura
1. Cherry Blossoms

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature  
**

_Notes: This chapter takes place before Itachi kills his clan _

* * *

The wind tugged at Sakura's hair gently as she walked towards the Uchiha estate. She was obsessed with a certain boy. She never went a day without at least glancing at him. The cherry blossoms fell from the trees and hit the ground with grace. It was spring, and the surroundings were simply beautiful. She knocked lightly on the door of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and the youngest member of the house answered the door. 

Sasuke wasn't too happy to see Sakura. He never was because she just took his brother's attention away from him. He let the girl in without a word. He tried to smile at her as he said, "I'll get Itachi for you." He left the room and came back with the older Uchiha.

The older of the two brothers found himself pondering as to why this girl was always around him... He stared silently at the pink haired eight-year-old. She had her hands behind her back and she was staring off into another direction. She looked at him and smiled shyly before blushing.

Sakura was a shy girl, but Itachi never made fun of her. He never actually said much, but when he did speak it wasn't negative towards her. She liked that about Itachi. She had almost started to crush on Sasuke, but when she found out about his older brother she decided to meet him and chose she liked the older boy much better.

She said softly in a whisper, "I probably should go home now." She giggled a little and ran out of the house. Sasuke left the room, finding that all stupid. Why did Itachi get all the attention? Why did his father love his brother more? Why did the girl like Itachi so much? Why was Itachi so great? And how could he ever surpass him? Sasuke knew he had to... He had to do it to be loved. He wanted to be loved as much as Itachi was. He just wanted to be noticed.

Itachi meekly shook his head and went back to what he was doing. Why did she always do that? Insist on seeing him and never make actually conversation, or at least stick around? Was she really that shy? Sasuke had claimed she was always being picked on and most of the time she was off by herself crying. How could he, a boy five years older than her, make her smile just by being in her presence?

Days passed and Sakura began to follow Itachi around. She would follow him into the woods and watch him train. The Uchiha was slowly beginning to take an interest as to why she did this. He turned towards the girl one day in the middle of his training. Seriously, they never spoke a word to each other. One too shy, and one who just didn't care... Until now.

"Sakura-chan, why are you always following me?" He asked calmly. Staring down at the younger child. He was growing distant from his clan, and he was starting to disobey his elders. He wanted his father to start noticing Sasuke. Sasuke was always seeking attention from Itachi, but Itachi didn't want to be Sasuke's father figure. He didn't know why he took an interest in the girl more than he did his little brother.

She blushed lightly. Looking away she said quietly, "Be-because you're nice to me." He wasn't nice to her, he just wasn't mean to her like the kids her own age were. She looked back at Itachi and blinked, "Do you want me to stop Itachi-san?"

He shook his head, "It's okay... But why do you think I'm being nice to you? I don't even acknowledge you most times." He didn't understand this girl. He didn't understand why she was so obsessed with him. Surely she didn't understand much of his accomplishments. Sasuke did, but that was because they were family and lived together and was able to hear about the 'great' things he had completed. Sakura on the other hand simply knew him as Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

She looked down, "Oh." Sakura really didn't know what to say. She looked back up at the older male and smiled, "I don't care, you like me better than anyone else!" She was so young and innocent. She didn't understand how dark Itachi was actually becoming. She didn't know that he was slowly wanting to test his ability on his clan. She didn't know what he was capable of.

"Okay." Itachi replied simply. He was confused. How did he come off as liking her at all? He didn't talk to her, he rarely looked at her, all she was, was a girl who followed him around. He had dazed off for a moment, but when he came back to his senses he added to his sentence, "Is their something you want from me? Friendship? Attention?"

She grinned, "Yeah! I want you to be my friend!" Sakura had never had a friend before, besides Ino, who gave her the confidence to actually crush on somebody and admit it to herself knowing that there was a chance they could like her back. She had always thought no one liked her. Not even herself, and she thought it would always be that way, but when Ino accepted her she was able to accepted herself.

He sighed. This girl was so shy, yet so confident. Was that even normal? He simply nodded, "Fine." He didn't mind making the girl happy. At least he could make someone happy before he left. He really had a soft spot for the girl, but if he was ever asked he'd make something up... _She's annoying,_ or _I don't really like her, I'm just pretending to. _He wanted to believe he could shun every 'important' and 'loving' person for his life. He didn't need love and he didn't need care. He needed power and hatred. He need to prove to the world that he was unbeatable. Becoming friends with a girl wouldn't help, but he couldn't resist seeing what would happen.

She said excitedly, "Really Itachi-san?" She had wanted to be his friend, and she had wanted to be more than his friend, well she at least wanted the title, but she was young and she didn't understand the true meaning of a relationship yet. She just really liked him, and what do you expect? She was a grade school girl, of course she'd take an interest in a boy. Probably more normal for her to like one her own age, but it was slightly common to like ones older too.

Itachi nodded and walked off. For a change the girl didn't follow him, she went home instead to tell her mom about her new friend. He was surprised that the girl had left so quickly. Sometimes he just didn't understand anything about her. Actually, most times he didn't.

The day after he agreed to be the pink haired girl's friend she followed him around like everyday, but this time she was talkative. It was strange to see the shy girl like this. She wasn't so shy around him anymore, had telling her that they were friends made that much of a difference? She asked treading behind him, "Itachi-san? All you do is train, right?"

He looked back at her, "I eat and sleep too." He knew what she meant, and she was right, all he did was train most days. He wondered why he didn't have much of a life. He hung out with his friend Shisui sometimes, but he was growing so distant from the clan, he really didn't care about his closet friend much. He didn't care about anyone really.

She giggled at this comment. She then asked, "Do you like the spring? I like the spring because of cherry blossoms, ya'know my name means cherry blossom?" She liked talking to Itachi and she felt like she could be herself around him.

"It's okay." He said shrugging. He took a seat under a tree and sighed. It looked like he wouldn't get much training done today, but that was okay by him. He had a weird urge to continue the conversation with her. He waited for her reply, and he knew it would come.

From a distance the younger of the brothers watched. Why was this girl so much more important than he was? Why did Itachi talk to her and not him? He didn't understand why he didn't get any attention, was their something wrong with him? He walked back to the house in a very unpleasant mood.

"Yeah! It's nice!" She said cheerfully sitting next to him, "It just feels different you know? Like you can just be outside without worrying." This was the most adult thing Itachi had heard her say, and it kind of made sense.

He nodded in agreement, "I guess you can... It's not to warm and it's not to cool out." He didn't talk so much with anyone except Shisui, who was still his best friend. He wondered how long it would be until he accomplished what he had planned to accomplish. He would find the perfect time sooner or later.

She said, sounding like a child again, "That's what my mommy says! She loves the spring! She said that's why she named me Sakura." She pointed to herself with her thumb and giggled. What a bubbly child she was now that she had another friend.

He nodded and looked at the sky. It was slightly cloudy, but the temperature was fine. He didn't know what to say to Sakura so he plainly said, "That's nice." Really, what was this girl's deal?

"Don't you think it's a cute name?" She asked tilting her head. The smile was now plastered to her face, and it wouldn't seem to leave. She had never felt so accepted by anyone... Maybe it was just the face that someone older than her was actually taking the time to know who she was.

"Yeah." He said. He didn't really find it cute, but it suited her. He thought it fit her personality, and her hair. He couldn't see how just because her mom liked spring how she would name her Sakura. It had to have been the hair too. Cherry blossoms tended to be a light pink, but Sakura's was darker, maybe when she was born it was lighter? He hadn't a clue, it just suited her.

She giggled again, "Thank you!" She didn't know why she was so giggly or bubbly around him, but she didn't mind acting that way. He didn't tell her she was annoying or her forehead was big. He just listened to her and talked back. That's all she really needed.

He shrugged, "Yeah." He started to stand, "I'm going to take a brief walk, care to join?" He offered her his hand and she happily took it. As soon as he pulled her up he let go of her hand. He ventured towards the town and didn't say anything to the small girl.

Sakura couldn't figure out what to say next. She wondered what he liked or what he liked to do besides training. She didn't know where to start, and her shyness was overcoming her again.

Itachi was okay with the silence. He didn't mind, and he didn't talk much anyways. He was so emotionless, he wondered how Sakura ever thought off him in the way she did? Was it simply because he hadn't been so mean to her? He had been the top ninja in the academy, graduating early, yet he couldn't figure this child out. She was complicated in a very simple way...

Sasuke waited for his brother to come home. He desperately wanted to spend time with his own brother. When the other Uchiha came through the front door, Sasuke was standing near by, just waiting. The younger boy asked, "Will you take me training tomorrow? I want to learn everything you know!"

Itachi promised his brother, "I'll take you tomorrow... Okay?" But they both knew he'd tell him no the next day and not take him along, but Sasuke still hoped. He hoped almost everyday, only to be crushed by his brother once more.

"Okay..." Sasuke said leaving the room and going off into his own. He was still puzzled as to how the pink haired girl had won his brother over so easily, and it was so hard for him to get his brother to accept him like that. How did she do it? Itachi didn't like-like her, he couldn't possibly. Sasuke had his doubts, and hopes, he had dreams, he had a lot of things, but felt neglected and unimportant. His mother tried to support him so many times, but it just didn't work. Was this all Itachi's fault for being so great? Or was it his own for not being as good?

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think! _

_Spifftastic Ino_


	2. Goodbye

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature  
**

* * *

Itachi went about his day as he did normally. He found himself walking about, wondering why the pink haired girl wasn't glued to his hip so soon today. He knew she'd find him sooner or later. He knew that he had promised Sasuke he'd take him training today, but Itachi didn't want to have to teach him anything. Why did he have to be the one Sasuke looked up to? He wasn't his father, he was his older brother, and being the older brother he shouldn't have to play the role as dad. 

Sasuke pondered at why his father cared about them being the best... Shouldn't he divide his love up equally between them? But no, he wanted to be impressed... Was Sasuke just a failure to his father, while Itachi was the king of greatness? What did Sasuke mean to his dad? Was he just a child he had to take care of or was he someone he loved? What was he?

Fugaku heard the complaints from his wife. He knew he was neglecting Sasuke, and so he decided that since Itachi had broken his promise once again that he'd take Sasuke out himself. He'd teach him the fire jutsu used among the Uchiha family. He took him down to the dock, the best place to show him was over the water so nothing caught fire.

He demonstrated the technique, showing his son the hand signs and then blowing a big ball of fire over the water. Sasuke stared in amazement. The older man turned to his son and waited for him to test it out.

Sasuke then tried it, but the ball of fire was much smaller. Fugaku shook his head in disappointment, "I knew you were too young..." This stabbed Sasuke mentally. He had to prove to his father he could use the technique properly. As his father walked away Sasuke continued to practice. He knew that he was upset, but he would make him happy, maybe he wouldn't be as strong as Itachi completely, but he would prove he was stronger than him at something... He just had to figure it out, there had to be something he was better at.

Itachi stared at the pink haired girl who was hiding something behind her back. She smiled brightly before holding out a bouquet of weeds, cherry blossoms, a mangled rose from her rose bush outside her house, and a flower Ino gave her from her mother's shop. She giggled, "Itachi-san! It's for you!"

He simply stared. She expected him to want this? He didn't want to be disrespectful so he took the variety of plants, tied together loosely with a blue sting, and thanked her. This only made her smile more. "Why did you get this or me?" He asked after a moment or two of silence.

She blinked, "Because..." She seemed to be puzzled at why she got him the plants in the first place. It was mainly because she wanted to. She shrugged, "I thought it'd be nice to get my friend something!" She looked away for a moment and added, "I wanted to show you that I really like you."

Itachi knew this girl was crushing on him, but it only made_ little_ sense as to why. He knew she was made fun of and such, but did that really mean she had to follow him around and crush on him like this? "Sakura-chan... You really don't have to do this..." He wasn't going to be around soon... He was going to join a recently organized organization as soon as he tested his abilities. If he felt powerful enough he would join. They already offered him a place, but he wanted to know if he was strong enough. He had to approve of himself before even agreeing.

"But I want to." She said looking at the ground, "Do you want me to stop?" She felt the need to ask this when she did something he seemed to not like. She didn't want to make him upset or anything. She wanted him to be happy. She tended to feel like she wasn't making him happy.

"No... You just don't have to, I know you like me." Itachi said softly. He almost didn't want to leave this girl behind. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see her smile, but that would go against everything he now stood for. He wondered why he liked this girl so much, but he would never admit it to anyone, except for maybe Sakura.

"Oh..." She said turning a light shade of red. She didn't realize it was obvious to everyone that she liked the boy. Why else would she follow him around like this? Why else would she talk about him? Give his 'flowers'? But she was so young, and she didn't realize all these things about real relationships. She wanted him to like her back... Not just as a friend.

"Do you like me too?" She asked praying deep inside he'd say yes. She mentally clutched her belly, it hurt as she waited for an answer. She had never had so many butterflies in he stomach before then.

"I know you have a crush on me, but Sakura, I'm thirteen, and you're eight... I don't like you anymore than a friend, but yes, I really like you." He said looking down at her and patting the top of her head, "Don't worry, you'll find someone your own age someday."

She nodded. She didn't want to say how hurt she was by his words. She wanted to be with him... She didn't realize that a relationship between them now wouldn't work. She was way too young at this point in time. She didn't understand relationships very well. "I-I-I know I will."She didn't want to find someone here own age. She wanted to be with Itachi. She rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry.

He sighed and bent down on one knee and pulled the child into his arms. "Don't cry... I didn't say it to be mean, it was suppose to be nice... Someone will like you Sakura, they will like you so much they'll want to spend an eternity by your side, you understand?" He knew what he was saying was complicated for the eight-year-old, but what he was saying was what he meant... About himself. Why did he have such a soft spot for her?

She nodded again and hugged Itachi tightly, "I understand... But will they be as nice as you?" She wanted to be with someone just like Itachi...

"Of course, they'll be as nice as me... They might be nicer... You'll have to wait and find out... Okay? Don't think I'll be the only guy you can ever like... You can like other people until you find the right one." He pulled away and placed a hand on her head only to ruffle up her hair a little.

She nodded once more. Staring at Itachi she whispered softly, "I'm going to go home now... Okay Itachi-san?" She smiled, but it wasn't one of her cheery smile, and ran off. She was heartbroken, but she wasn't _heartbroken. _She was a young child with her first crush. It was hard to be rejected, but she was still glad Itachi at least liked her.

She talked to her mom about what Itachi said, and she told her that he was right... This made Sakura feel a little better and she was glad to be just a friend to Itachi.

Sasuke continued day after day to train until he could make his fire jutsu as good as his father's, and Sakura continued to follow Itachi. She was bubbly, and she didn't care that he didn't like her like as much as she liked him... She just wanted to be accepted by more than just Ino. She almost felt like Ino was trying to tell her what to do, but Itachi never did.

Itachi still talked to the girl, only a little though. He started to grow distant from her too, he was pushing everyone away, and he couldn't stop now. She would talk and talk, but he didn't reply much anymore. He didn't want to get attached more than he already was... He had to do what he had planned to do before something held him back, and in this case, this girl could do that pretty easily if he allowed himself to let her.

Sakura didn't notice much of a difference, she didn't expect Itachi to be leaving soon. She didn't it was coming yet, and she didn't know why for a long time, but as it was for now she was happy spending her time following him and talking about absolutely nothing.

"Itachi-san!" She said happily, "I got a 100 on my spelling test!" She talked about the most random things... Things she liked, things she wanted, things that were important to an eight-year-old and such. It was cute the way she talked to him, and most people would say it was as if they were brother and sister... But neither of the two looked at it that way.

Things seemed to get better for Sasuke, since he mastered the fire jutsu his father was more open to him. Starting to acknowledge him like Sasuke had wanted him to... He was starting to become happy, while Itachi was becoming confused and upset.

Itachi wanted so much to stay with the girl, but he had to detach himself from her. He had to kill his family and join the Akatsuki... And he had to do it soon... Maybe it wasn't what he wanted to do at the moment, but soon he would make up his mind.

Sakura continued to talk, "What about you Itachi-san?" She had that same old smile across her face as she spoke. She used the same tone. She sounded just as happy as she had ever been around him, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. "Are you happy?" Of all things she could have asked, she asked that. 

He thought about it, and he wasn't going to lie, and the truth was he was happy... Around her... But he felt like being around her and staying in this village with his clan wasn't worth it... He wouldn't mention the other feelings to her, because it wasn't considered lying to him. He nodded and stated plainly, "I'm very happy Sakura-chan."

"Good! It's best to be happy!" She said throwing her arms around one of his arms as they walked. "Don't you think so?" She clung to his arm as if he was her boyfriend... It was her new thing, she had felt close enough to him to do this, and he allowed her which made it all the better.

He nodded, "Yeah..." What was happiness to Itachi? What would make him happy? This girl or the Akatsuki? He forced himself to believe it was the Akatsuki... He was making himself think this, and he really was starting to wish he didn't have to choose. He couldn't back down now, not after he had been so mean to his clan... Telling them they were hopeless and such...

That night he had a meeting with the ANBU. He told his father he wasn't going, and this made Fugaku very upset. Itachi had a plan... A plan he wouldn't tell anyone, but they were sure to know. He forgot about Sakura that night. Nothing could keep him from obtaining the Mangekyo, he had to do what he had to do to join this organization.

The next day the ANBU was at their door, questioning Itachi about Shisui's _Suicide_ the night before. They both hadn't gone to the meeting, and the suspected Itachi had killed his friend... But he wasn't about to admit they were right... Instead he attacked them and told them he had nothing to do with it.

He wasn't happy to see Sakura that day. He was bitter, and he was going to leave soon. She wasn't going to hold him back, and now that he had Mangekyo he wasn't going to waste it. He was going to kill off his clan and that would be that. He already started, and now he felt he had to do it.

Sakura started to ramble like she always did, but Itachi ended up ignoring her. He got frustrated when she continued but kept these feelings to himself. He was spacing off and such. Soon he said to the young girl, "I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore Sakura..."

"But..." She said staring at him in confusion. Her voice dropped, "Why?"

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think! _

_Spifftastic Ino_


	3. Learning to Move On, the Wrong Way

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

**_Notes: I guess it's kind of a spoiler chapter... If you haven't watched Naruto episodes 100-150's I'm giving away some of the plot._  
**

* * *

Itachi explained that he was going to be busy, that he was going to go on a trip, it was pretty much a lie, but at the same time it was the truth. "I'm sorry Sakura, I think that maybe when I come back we can be friends again... And if you want I'll be more than that... Okay? I know how much you want that." 

She nodded slightly, "How long are you going to be gone, Itachi-san?" He was telling her they could be boyfriend and girlfriend when he came back, but they couldn't before? She didn't understand, but she had wanted it.

"I don't know..." He said softly, "But I'll come back someday." He knew sooner or later he would have to come back to Konoha... He didn't know what it would be for, but he would. He knew she probably wouldn't care for him by then, or she wouldn't like him for the things he was going to do... He was going to do them anyways.

"Come back soon... Please?" She asked closing her eyes, she held back some of her tears, but she wasn't strong enough to hold them all back. She wanted to hug Itachi, and so she did, "Don't be away too long..." She cried into his stomach, "Please don't be gone too long... I want you to come back soon!"

He didn't hug her back, he just said, "I'll come back when I can." With that he pulled himself away and walked off. It was a little rough, but he had to leave. He wished he didn't leave her with hope, but as it was she's know sooner or later that she would figure out what he did and she wouldn't like him any longer. He would be nothing to her, and she would forget him.

That night was the night Sasuke came home to find that things didn't get better as they progressively were days before... Things had gotten worse, way worse. He was shocked to find the dead bodies. He was afraid of the killer... His own brother. Why had Itachi done such things? Why?

Sasuke was overwhelmed... Itachi ruined his happiness, he always did! All his brother was good at was messing up his life! He wanted to kill him, he wanted to get revenge... But how the hell was an eight year old boy going to stand a chance against someone like Itachi? He listened to Itachi tell him he was weak... He told him he need hatred... Is that what he really needed to obtain power?

Why was this happening? Sasuke was left to cry and think about everything he lost... Itachi on the other hand disappeared and wasn't seen for years. He didn't look at it as a loss, only a gain of power.

Sakura was surprised when the Uchiha estate was closed off. She heard the rumors, and she didn't want to believe it. She wasn't shocked when Sasuke didn't come to school for days, but she still didn't believe it... His whole family had been killed, she refused to believe it was Itachi's fault, but deep down she knew it all made sense. She knew deep inside that's why he had broke off their friendship. Was it ever friendship?

She went days with an aching in her heart, a pain in her stomach, and the memory of a friend who wasn't really a friend. To Konoha he was an enemy, but she still wanted to believe he was her friend... Did he ever care? If she was around that night would have killed her too? But why was Sasuke still alive? Did he hide? Did Itachi spare him on purpose?

Days passed and Sakura developed a new crush... On Sasuke, only this Uchiha wasn't as nice... Ino got sort of upset, and Sakura found out she had liked Sasuke. Sakura decided that she wasn't really accepted anymore, and she wasn't about to give up the remaining Uchiha... Was she ever really a friend to anyone? She broke her friendship off with Ino and decided she would stick to school. School was now her life, and she would stick with it.

* * *

Four years had passed since Itachi left. Sakura had forgotten Itachi for the most part. She hid her depression by liking Sasuke. Always talking about Sasuke, always clinging. She found herseld thinking about Itachi every once in a while when she thought about the fake crush on Sasuke... The first childhood crush she had not vanished, but she wouldn't believe it. When she was younger she wouldn't believe he was a murderer and still liked him anyways, but as time passed that switched to thinking she didn't like the murderer... But she did. 

She was now twelve years old and her class had just graduated from ninja academy. It was now time for the young ninjas to be put into groups and start their missions and serious training. She was happy to be paired up with Sasuke, but she soon found out the tension between them weren't to pleasant.

When they met their sensei and talked for the first time, Sasuke had said his goal was to kill a certain man... Sakura knew it was Itachi. She didn't want him to kill Itachi, but at the same time she tried to believe she didn't care if he died. She knew deep down she couldn't keep lying to herself.

The training went well over the time they were together as a team, and she knew Sasuke thought she was annoying but she couldn't help herself. She sat down next to him before he went him, "Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" He asked looking off in another direction. You could tell he couldn't care less about the girl. He never cared about her, and she knew asking him the questions she asked was pointless. He'd never open up to her, not now not ever.

"I wanted to know if you might want to go on a date?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke was the closest thing to Itachi right now, he was the only thing she could cling to. She didn't feel happy like Itachi had made her but she thought if she tried hard enough she could become happy with Sasuke. That would never happen, it just wasn't meant to be.

"No." He didn't understand her. She had liked his brother so much, and when she finds out he murdered his family she decided to like the next best thing? He didn't want to be the next best thing, he wanted to be the best.

"Oh... Alright..." She replied standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow then... Bye Sasuke-kun." She smiled a little and went home. She didn't know why she tried so hard to be with Sasuke. She could try and find Ita- no that was ridiculous! She scolded herself for even thinking it! Itachi didn't matter anymore... Did he?

But there was a day Itachi came back to the village, and Sakura only heard of the fight between the seventeen-year-old Uchiha and her sensei Kakashi, but she felt like maybe he'd come back again. He came back once, maybe he'd come back once more... She wished so much that she could have seen him. How much had he changed? Did he even remember her?

Sasuke was pretty upset and as time progressed he became even more different. Sakura found him about to leave the village, and she knew he was going to try and obtain power and kill Itachi! She could allow him to, she begged for him to stay, told him she loved him, but he only knocked her out and laid her on the bench.

She dreamed of Itachi that night she was on the bench. She couldn't remember the details, and she didn't know what it meant, she just remembered seeing his face, and bright red eyes... She knew that the red eyes were the Mangekyo, but other than that she was clueless. She was thinking about Itachi too much! She knew she needed to get Sasuke back into Konoha. She had to find a way to find Itachi, but everyone thought she was simply obsessed with Sasuke and wanted him back. Then Naruto promised to bring him back into Konoha. Could he do it?

She didn't mind much that Naruto was chasing him, it was just that there was a chance Sasuke would kill Naruto. She knew Sasuke's nature and she knew he was strong... But was Naruto stronger? She sighed. The depressed pink-haired girl had a bad feeling about all this. She wondered if Sasuke would complete his goal before she got a chance to see Itachi again. She wanted to see him again, she couldn't lie to herself any longer now that Sasuke was gone... She didn't even miss the youngest of the remaining Uchihas.

She was surprised to see Naruto still alive after his fight with Sasuke. He apologized and told Sakura he'd bring Sasuke back for sure. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but she decided it was best for him to go after Sasuke with a cause rather than just because he's part of Konoha. She knew Sasuke and Naruto were friends, well sort of, but would Naruto really be willing to bring him back alive if it wasn't for her?

She sat by Naruto's bed in the hospital. He'd be out soon, and she knew he would. Naruto had the will to keep going even if he was in critical condition. She talked to Naruto a little, she didn't have much interest in the boy, but he was basically her only friend now... But it wasn't like Sasuke ever was her friend at all. She did as she had done for Sasuke once and started to peel an apple for the blond.

She felt so alone in the world now, but she could pull herself through. She could do it with Sasuke! She didn't need him to feel better about herself. She would become strong enough to find Itachi herself. That was he new goal, but she decided to keep it secret.

"Naruto... Shouldn't you worry about your own dreams?" Sakura asked softly. She decided she'd talk to Naruto about Sasuke after all... "I mean, what does retrieving Sasuke have to do with becoming Hokage?"

Naruto grinned, "I have to. If I was the Hokage I would make sure everyone was safe, and I'd make sure everyone was happy! We can't allow Sasuke to get caught up with the wrong people..." His grin faded and he stared at Sakura waiting for her to respond at all.

"I see..." So there was a point for naruto to bring him back... He found that the Hokage-type-thing to do, so it wasn't exatly for her... This made her feel better about him trying to find Sasuke. She looked away, "I don't think Sasuke will ever come back willingly..." Of course he wouldn't, he wanted power and revenge.

When Naruto went to train with Jiraya months later, Sakura went under the training of the Hokage Tsunade to become a medical ninja. She knew how strong she was, and if she took an interest in medics, then the older woman may teach her more than that if she asked... But she didn't know becoming a medical ninja was on of the best things she could have done... Especially since she was the top medic besides Tsunade...

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think!_

_The story can turn into different things than what I had planned at first. This fanfiction and turn out in so many ways, and I have so many ideas now that I'm actually writing it! I love the reviews! I expect at least 17, I know who has this story on their alert list. Tee hee. _

_Spifftastic Ino_


	4. Kidnapped

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench as she ate her bento box. Staring off into nothing she thought back to when she hung around Itachi all the time. She couldn't get him off her mind lately, not now that Sasuke was gone. She had nothing to back her up, she just couldn't worry about Sasuke, and she didn't know why. 

_Flash Back _

_"Itachi!" She called out clinging to his arm, "Are you going to train today?" She giggled as she continued, not giving him time to answer, "Because I want to watch you. That's always fun, don't you think?" It was fun to her. Anything that included Itachi was considered fun._

_"Hm... Yeah..." He said plainly. Itachi was so confused at the girl. He was always wondering what she say in him. He never asked when she was in this good of mood. He didn't feel the need to bother the simple mind with complicated questions. Her answer was always 'Because you're nice Itachi-san!'. Was he nice? Was he has good as this girl claimed him to be? No one had seemed to like him like this girl had._

_She went on, "Do you ever train with Sasuke? He talks about you at school, he says he'll be better than you one day... But he's always upset with his training. He's the top in our class you know? I don't understand why he's upset, he_'s_ doing the best he can!" She smiled brightly, "Don't you think so?" _

_Itachi was shocked that the girl had brought his little brother up. Of course Sasuke was trying, but the older Uchiha believed he could do better. He could explain to the girl that Sasuke was upset because Itachi was out of ninja academy at an early age, and he could explain everything he's done. Sasuke was just mad that he couldn't be that great, and it was causing him a lot of pain at home. "I think so." Itachi said. He was lying though, Sasuke was weak, and Sasuke needed to try harder. He needed something to try for..._

_"So why is he always upset with himself?" Sakura asked letting the older boy's arm go. She tilted her head in that questioning way. "I don't understand, Itachi-san." She was a simple minded eight-years-old, and she was asking complicated questions. Itachi had to think of something simple to say, which was complicated for him._

_Itachi seemed to daze off for a moment. He looked at Sakura and replied, "Because he wants to do better." Was that simple enough? No, she would ask more questions... Of course._

_"But he's already the top in the class... Why does he want to do better?" The bubbly pink haired girl asked looking into the woods they had entered a while ago. She was trying so hard to understand Sasuke, but it was only getting her more confused._

_"I'm not Sasuke, I don't know... Ask him." Itachi said sick of trying to figure out simple answers. He knew she would ramble on about how Sasuke didn't talk to her or anything, but he'd figure a way to get off topic..._

_"But he doesn't like me, he won't tell me anything! I've tried!" She said pouting a little. She sighed and looked back up at Itachi, "I guess I'll keep asking! How about that?" _

_He laughed slightly. He didn't care, it would only bug Sasuke and not himself. "Go ahead..." Itachi said with a smirk. God this girl had a weird personality. The way she did everything was so different than Sasuke, well she was a girl... He guessed that would play a big factor. _

_She giggled and clung to Itachi's arm once more, "I like being with you Itachi-san!" _

_End of Flash Back_

Itachi knew his eyes were getting worse, but he tried to ignore this fact for the time being. Kisame knew it too, but he didn't want to seem disrespectful by telling him he needed to figure something out so his vision didn't get worse. The only cure really was to quit using Mangekyo, but that was watch Itachi really needed against stronger enemies.

Kisame was very respectful towards his partner, only because Itachi was nice. He wasn't like the other Akatsuki members who minded their own business for the most part, and yelled at you when they were upset or something. Itachi was quiet, and he kept things to himself. He didn't get mad at Kisame or order him around a lot. Of course, Kisame did whatever the Uchiha said, but he didn't mind. What he did for Itachi was what he was suppose to do, nothing more and nothing less.

The two members got along as partners way better than most of the members got along with each other. If either of them were paired up with anyone else the story may be different, none of them would get along most likely. Itachi talked to Kisame somewhat, and would explain anything the other male wanted to know. Despite this trust between the two, Itachi never mentioned Sakura or the way he felt about her. More than likely the girl didn't even care about him anymore. She probably moved on and made more friends by now.

He had promised the girl when he came back that they could be more than friends, and he would gladly keep that promise, but he doubted she would want to now. He'd come back for Naruto, but he didn't know when that would be. They already failed once to get the nine-tailed Jinchuuriki.

Itachi seemed to be bugged by something. He wished he had stayed in Konoha long enough to at least _see_ the girl. He sat at the small table in the main room of the hide out. He didn't sip his tea, he simply stared into the darkened liquid, as if he was in a trance. Kisame passed him and stopped to look back, "Something wrong Itachi-sama?"

Sakura lost her train of thought and looked up at her sensei. Things were going to change from now on. He would no longer be her sensei, but she always saw him that way. She scooted over so Kakashi could sit down next to her. "So, Naruto's leaving tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded, "I know Jiraya will do a good job training him... He's done the best with Naruto so far... Once he comes back Naruto should be much easier for me to train... He's a handful ya'know?" Of course she knew. All of them were always getting after Naruto. He just didn't listen.

"Yeah... I just wonder how long it'll be before he trys to find Sasuke again, I hope he doesn't rush himself..." Sakura said setting her chopsticks aside. She sighed inwardly and continued on, "He doesn't have to think he has to get Sasuke as soon as possible for me."

"But he needs to get Sasuke back. With Orochimaru, which is where he went to no doubt, he's in danger... Orochimaru can't be trusted at all." Kakashi said sitting back, "It just worries me, Sasuke wanting revenge so bad, I don't think it's the right path to walk."

"I wonder if Sasuke can even find his brother when he strong enough to, ya'know, get his revenge..." She felt weird, saying Itachi's name was like taboo for her, and she had never spoke it since he left. She felt like if she did people would know she missed him.

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing... Itachi's so smart, it's even hard for me to fight him... I don't know if Sasuke will ever catch up, but he's tried so hard since his family was killed." He replied tilting his head, "But I hope we can get him back before he does anything stupid..."

She nodded. _I hope we can get him back before he can kill Itachi, if he ever can get strong enough... _Sakura couldn't help but hope. She hoped so hard to be able to see Itachi at least once more. "Naruto and Sasuke... They both are really smart and strong yet really stupid at the same time..."

Kakashi nodded, "Let's hope for the best... I hope you don't leave as well, I don't want you running off and doing something stupid as well." He set his hand on her head and obviously smiled through his mask. "Okay?" He asked before standing up.

"Okay..." She whispered as she watched him walk away, "I won't..." But would she keep that promise? Would she do anything stupid anyways or what?

Itachi shook his head, "Everything's fine Kisame." He sipped his tea and watched the other male walk away. The Akatsuki hideout had been pretty calm lately. He wondered if they'd have any missions soon, probably not. He shrugged Sakura off his shoulders and continued about his normal Akatsuki life.

Sakura found herself crying as she hugged Naruto, "Don't be stupid." She pulled away quickly, "Please, wait until your training is done?"

Naruto nodded seriously, "It'll be soon, I'll improve quickly and bring Sasuke back! I promise!" He said pointing to himself and grinning sheepishly.

She nodded and wiped her tears away, "I trust you Naruto-kun." She felt like she was finally alone in the world, that everything was going to fall apart. Maybe she'd feel better once she started her training with Tsunade.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything's going to be okay!" He waved and walked off with Jiraya. She waved back and turned towards Kakashi. She smiled at him and then walked home.

She sat on her bed and stared at the picture of team 7. What was to become of them all? She set the frame aside and laid down. She couldn't help but feel so different now that her team mates were gone. The next morning she started her first day of training with Tsunade.

Things went well for Sakura. She learned quickly, and she was almost just like Tsunade. She became the top medical ninja besides Tsunade herself in only 2 years. Tsunade was quite impressed with her, she was also very pleased with the ninja skills too. Sakura had become a clone of Tsunade, in her skills, and some of her personality... But she was still herself. She was still same old Sakura.

Sakura was sent on a small mission to heal a princess in a near by village. She thought to herself it would be very simple since it wasn't too far away and she had a knack for figuring out the problem and solution for it very fast. She was sent alone because she was strong enough to defend herself. Everyone didn't seem to worry about anything. She should be back in a few days...

Sakura stopped at a small tea house on her way. It was only an hour walk, but she hadn't eaten lunch that day, and it was mid day already. Sitting at a table she waited patiently to be served. As she ate a small meal, half way through one of her chopsticks broke.

She was confused by how a chopstick could break so easily? It had to be a bad omen. She bit her lip and asked for a new pair. She finished her food and hurried out. Maybe she needed to get to the village sooner?

She was off guard, for she was rushing herself, and she didn't even notice the presence in the woods. She felt a blindfold wrap around her head and she let out a scream, but it was cut off as she was injected with some kind of drug that knocked her out.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think!_

_This chapter probably has more typos than the others, I'm a little busy and I feel too lazy to correct all my mistakes. (Really bad on my part)_

_Someone suggested longer chapters? I'll write longer chapters I promise, I'll probably start the next chapter when things calm down here. Please review and be patient!_

_I love you all! _

_Love,_

_Spifftastic Ino_


	5. Small Talk or No Talk?

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

_**Notes: I forgot to mention, I know all the Akatsuki by face and name, but as for their characters I only know Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. They're the only Akatsuki members in this fanfiction...  
**_

* * *

"That was easy." The blond said as the girl fell limp into his arms, "I wonder why she was in such a rush anyways... I mean, who would want to hurry off to heal a princess who isn't even sick? That's a little ridiculous." He laughed a little, "She should be able to heal Itachi's eyes, yeah?" They would only stop their bidding at second best, because they knew they couldn't capture Tsunade. The letter asked for one of their best medics, and they knew Tsunade would send anyone but herself. 

"Hm... Let us hurry, we don't want to keep them waiting." The impatient male said softly as he started to walk off. The blond male grumbled under his breath something about having to carry her since he didn't bring any clay with him so he could fly. He would just deal with it though

Itachi was practically blind now. He couldn't make out anything anymore, thus they needed a medical ninja who could fix the problem, and when she was done with that they'd just keep her hostage and make them their nurse. That's what the leader had instructed them to do. They had sent a fake letter to the Hokage saying the princess in a near by village needed a top medic's help and to send them right away. It was as simple as that. Piece of cake.

Sasori looked at Deidara and softly said, "Leader-sama should let me make a puppet of her when we're through getting Itachi's eyes healed. She'd be a beautiful addition to my collection, don't you think so?"

The other male shrugged, "Yeah, un." He looked down at the girl. She was really pretty, her hair was an unnatural color, but it made her unique. She was more of Sasori's type, well if he had a type. He just made people into puppets, what a hobby, but it sure wasn't art to Deidara. "But we need her medical skills just in case, yeah." He shifted the girl from cradling her in his arms to slung upon his shoulder.

"I understand, but she really would make a good puppet... We could always capture another medical ninja elsewhere." He suggested as they continued towards the Akatsuki hideout number two. The Akatsuki was split into two hideouts, but number one was where all the meetings took place and number two was basically untouched by the members who didn't inhabit it. Leader-sama stayed with the other members in hideout one.

"But Konoha has the best medics, remember, yeah?" Deidara asked gazing off into another direction, "Do we really want to risk the skills she has for a doll, un?" He couldn't help but want to get to know the girl... Even if she were to be difficult at first.

"Well, I could study up on medical things and such and use her abilities and chakra as a puppet." He said truthfully. Though it would be hard to gain the knowledge on the body as Sakura had done. She figured problems out quickly, and that was a great advantage for the Akatsuki, they didn't know that though.

"Just forget it, un, Leader-sama won't let you anyways." Deidara said in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of tone. He was really starting to wish he brought some clay so he didn't have to carry the girl, but he had to think he could manage carrying a sixteen-year-old girl back to the Akatsuki lair. It was a good 2 day walk. Great... And when they take a break he'd have to tie her up and possibly knock her out again. What a hassle. He shrugged it off, at least it was easier than other missions.

Kisame sighed as he spoke to Itachi back at the Akatsuki lair, "Hopefully whoever they bring back can heal your eyes."

"If not, I can make out figures... I'll just manage fighting this way." He couldn't remember the last time he could make something out. All he saw was blurs and shapes. If he used his eyes much more he'd probably go blind and not be able to see at all.

"They're only going to get worse Itachi-sama." He said sitting back, "Do you really think you can manage fighting?" He was really worried about Itachi's sight. Sight was very important.

"I can manage." Itachi said, doubting that himself. If they brought back one of the top medics then they'd be able to find out if it was treatable. Glasses didn't work, they've already tried that. Nothing they tried worked.

Kisame sure hoped Itachi could see again. With them kidnapping a top medic they should find out if his eyes are treatable or not. He looked at Itachi let out a silent sigh, "I hope you're telling the truth." He looked up and thought about what would happen i he couldn't see.

Deidara set the girl down, "Since we're taking a break, I should tie her up, yeah?" He pulled out some ropes and tied her hands up and then her feet. He moved the blindfold from her eyes and to into her mouth. He knew it wouldn't doo much in her mouth, but he just left it that.

Sasori simply watched and waited impatiently for Deidara to be done with his break. The blond finally threw the girl back over his shoulder, "Let's go, un." He decided if she woke he'd inject her with the drug again, but maybe she'd stay knocked out until they made it back to the hideout.

Sasori nodded and they set off once more. He looked over at the girl and Deidara. "I wonder if she'll be able to heal Itachi's eyes for him... I don't know anything about her, but she should be a pretty good medic like we requested."

"Un... Yeah, we requested for the best they could send." He smirked, "The Hokage needs to make sure the letters aren't forged. That was way too easy, yeah. What a un-responsible leader, un."

"Really easy, some people are just really stupid.." He replied realizing the girl's eyes were wide open, "I think you should drug her again."

Deidara smirked, "She woke up, un?" He reached in his pocket and jabbed her again. "I'm surprised she didn't struggle." He patted her back and smirked, "She was probably thinking of a way to escape, yeah?" He put the drug back and looked over at Sasori.

"Probably." Sasori grumbled as they continued to walk. He wasn't too fond of conversation, but the walk was really boring. He'd just deal with his annoying partner until they got back.

Time passed and they finally made it Akatsuki hideout number two.

They laid Sakura down on the couch. Kisame looked over her and commented, "She's prettier than I expected, we have to keep her around." He smirked with a sheepish laugh to follow.

"Yeah, un." Deidara said looking over at Itachi, "Too bad you can't see her, un. I bet you're really jealous, yeah."

Itachi ignored the comment and continued to sit in silence. Sasori then said, "We'll take turns watching her until she wakes up, okay?"

"Sounds good, yeah!" Deidara said, "I get to watch her first!"

Sasori and Kisame grumbled, "Go ahead..." Watching a sleeping girl shouldn't be that fun. Deidara sat on the couch with the girl and the rest of the members made their way to their rooms, they decided they'd just let Deidara watch her, no one else felt like it. Deidara turned on the TV and sat back, he couldn't help but glance from the girl to the TV every few minutes.

Sakura found herself gazing at a TV when she awoke for the second time, the first time she had awoke she remembered staring at amber eyes and a head of red messy hair, but this time she stared at a screen... She had no idea what was going on, she found herself tied up, and then she realized a female, maybe a male, okay a male, no boobs, it was a male torso, anyways he was sitting next to her. She spat the blindfold out other mouth. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Deidara smirked, "We need your medical skills, un..." He called out, "Hey she's up guys!"

She was confused, "But I was on my wa- why I am I here?" She sat up and struggled, "Untie me!" Deidara put a finger up, signaling for one second. Of course she didn't know it was the Akatsuki, Deidara wasn't wearing his cloak anymore. He was in normal male clothing, it was the only thing that told Sakura he was actually a guy.

Itachi was the last to enter the room, but they sat him down in a chair across the room. Sakura's eyes widened, "You're the Akatsuki?" She was shocked to have been dragged here! Why did they need her? Itachi seemed to be oblivious to who she was... Did he not remember her? Or what?

Kisame explained, "Yes, we are, but we need your assistance, you see, Itachi here is practically blind. We want you to figure out a way to heal his eyes." She nodded as she listened. Kisame added, "But when you're done with that, you'll be the Akatsuki's permanent medic, understand? Or we'll kill you."

She wouldn't mind that, but Itachi had no idea it was her... Would he even want her around? She bit her lip before replying, "What benefits do I get besides living?" She would act as if she didn't know Itachi, she would just find out what she could before mentioning her name or that she knew who Itachi was.

"Well... You won't have to worry about people bothering you, if you want we could talk to Leader-sama and ask him if you could become a member and possibly go on missions with us if you want a little excitement. You get free rent, food, water..." Kisame explained to the pink haired girl.

"Okay... Untie me, and I'll look at him... Okay?" She said thinking it couldn't be that bad working with the Akatsuki... Itachi was there, that was something she would look forward to... Would she be able to spend time with him though? Would he even remember her?

Sasori nodded and untied the ropes. She rubbed her hands before approaching Itachi... He was so much older now. She opened her bag and pulled out a flashlight. She spoke softly, "I just need you to sit here okay? I'll do what I can to find out if there's a cure to your eyes."

Itachi nodded. She pulled his eye opened and shinned the light into it. She turned it off quickly and put it back. "I think I can preform a surgery that will work, but it will take a few days to heal. Glasses won't work, that's for sure."

Itachi said, "I understand, as long as there's more than a 70 percent chance it will work I'll do it... Otherwise I want you to find something else."

She laughed a little and responded, "I understand, I'll examine your eyes again and see if I have the right equipment." She couldn't help but smile... She had missed him so much, she could just hug him! But she held the urge back.

"I have one question though..." He said squinting a little, trying to make her out, "What's your name?" He had a feeling he had met this girl before... Like he had actually known her... She was so familiar... She couldn't be, could she?

She found herself breathless. Should she tell him? With all these people around, would it be awkward? She looked back at the others... They were all looking at her as if wanting to know as well...

She gulped, "My- my name?" She took a small breath before saying, "Tell me all your names first, I would like to know."

"I'm Deidara, yeah!" The blond said nodding and crossing his arms.

Sasori whispered half tempted to mention his nickname, "I'm Sasori."

Kisame said with a smirk, "And I'm Kisame."

Itachi said, "I think we told you already... But I'm Itachi... Uchiha Itachi, you probably know of me since you're from Konoha..."

Sakura smiled a little, "Uchiha, huh? I may have heard something about you..." She looked at the group and took another breath, "My name is..." She licked her lips and whispered loud enough for them to hear, "Sakura Haruno."

"It's nice to have you here with us Miss Haruno, I trust you can heal Itachi's eyes." Kisame extended his hand and they shook. She blushed slightly. For a bunch of criminals they were awefully nice. Maybe because she was a girl? How long had the been without a female around?

Itachi stayed emotionless. Maybe he didn't remember her after all... He finally said, "You can come into my room and check my eyes again... And if you have a high chance of healing my eyes you can just do the surgery there, Okay Sakura-chan?"

She nodded as she went to Itachi's room with him, waving at the other's as they did so. She finally gained the courage to speak to the older male, "Itachi-kun..." She whispered as the door to his room was opened, "You do remember me, don't you?"

Itachi shut the door. He couldn't see her but he made out the figure and set his hands on her shoulders, "I never forgot... I know I didn't come back to Konoha and stay long enough to see you, but that promise still applies here... If you're still up for it that is..." He couldn't help but smirk as he rubbed her shoulders a little.

What prom- oh god. "You want to be more than friends?" She thought for a moment, "Let's talk things over while I do my work." She made him sit down on the bed. Reopening his eye she examined once more, "Well it looks like I can do the surgery without any proble-" She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by a kiss, and what a lovely kiss it was. Breathtaking and amazingly sweet coming from such a cold person.

She dropped the flashlight and it hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. The male moved his hands to her hips and closed his eyes. He couldn't really see anyways... So did it matter?

She finally pulled away, "Itachi-san... I-I-I don't know what to say..." She took a deep breath, "I mean, its all so sudden, and I really haven''t thought about this... But oh-" He kissed her again.

He whispered against her lips, "You still talk a lot... Let's just... Keep it small." He continued to kiss her. He had missed her, but he didn't realize how much until she was actually in her arms. She wasn't a child anymore, she was a teenager, but he was now an adult... Did she mind?

She nodded a little and whispered, "I think I can do that..."

"The word 'okay' would have been enough." He said smirking and kissing her again. He didn't care about his eyes right now, all he cared about was the girl in his arms... He forcefully pulled her onto the bed and then pinned her down beneath him. "I missed you Sakura-chan... I couldn't wait to be with you again..." He kissed her neck as he spoke against her soft skin.

She nodded, "Same here." She tried to make it small talk, but it was so hard for her. She always talked a lot, while Itachi always talked so little. Right now he was saying the most she ever heard him say at once. She wondered what Itachi wanted... Did he want small talk, or no talk at all?

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think!_

_I guess I updated sooner than I thought! I just couldn't stop writing. The next chapter might have some sexual content, maybe not. Tee hee, keep reading to find out! I love all my reviewers, thank you so much! _

_Spifftastic Ino_


	6. Almost

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

* * *

Itachi continued to ravish her with kisses, on her neck, her chin, anywhere with skin he could feel exposed. She couldn't help but think he wanted more than he was getting and it was as if he was asking her to make the bolder move. Did she want to go any further than this? He couldn't see her, couldn't judge her, he just liked her right? But did he love her? If she did this now would she regret it later? 

Sakura whispered, "Maybe we should start the surgery? What do you think?" She started to sit up, with Itachi still hovering over her. She was so scared of the things that might happen if she gave him what he wanted.

What a painful let down, a stab in the heart, and Itachi hadn't felt so rejected in a long time. Itachi removed himself from atop the girl and sat on the edge of the bed before saying, "Well, I guess we should start if you're ready."

She bit her lip, "Okay, well, I think I have everything we need, if you don't mind I'm going to use your desk to but all the equipment on." It was a small desk, just big enough for the medical stuff. She laid all her utensils in a certain order, this way she could operate without having to look back at the desk.

She made Itachi lie down and got to work. She numbed his face so he could feel, and she talked to him as she worked. "So after the drug wears off your eyes may sting a little... You'll have a bandage around your eyes and I'll make up the medicine you'll have to take for a few days... I'm pretty sure your eyes will be fine afterwards."

He replied, "Okay." Itachi sat still as she operated so he wouldn't her mess up. He wondered if she didn't want to actually be with him, what if he had pushed that onto her? Did she really miss him or did he only miss her? He was confused. He continued to speak small sentences to the girl who rambled on as she worked with his eyes. She was the same old Sakura.

She wrapped a bandage around his eyes and mixed up his medicine. She gave him his first dose and then asked, "Is there anything you want? I can go ask for some water?"

Itachi shook his head slightly and reached out to touch the girl in front of him. Now that his eyes were bandaged he'd have to feel for things until she took them off. Sakura shivered at his touch. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't sure if she should give it up quite yet. "Itachi-kun..." She whispered, "Do you..." She found herself not able to talk, her voice seemed to disappear. She was afraid to ask such a question, and even more afraid to hear an answer. What if she got an answer that would tear her apart? How would she feel?

Itachi pulled her back into his arms, "Do I what? Sakura-chan?" His hands were slightly confused as to where they were. On her back? That had to be it. He moved them up and felt some hair that had been resting against her shoulder. He ran his hand through the hair and waited for her answer. He wanted to know what she was going to ask.

She couldn't bring herself to ask, she just couldn't. She stayed silent, but Itachi soon asked, "What's wrong Sakura-chan, it's not like you to be so quiet..." He stroked her hair and kissed a random place on her face.

"And it's not like you to be so talkative." She retorted in a giggle. Whoa, a giggle? She hadn't giggled like that since, well the last time was when she was around Itachi. She found herself blushing, thank god he couldn't see her, she felt like a child again. She was a child, but she wasn't a _child._

"I missed that..." He said moving his hand to her face. His fingers touched her lips, "You're the only person I missed from Konoha... I feel guilty missing you and not my brother, I tried so hard to make him strong and I don't even care." He leaned forward and kissed her. He wouldn't have got her on the lips if he hadn't found them with his hand first. He felt hypocritical for caring about the girl. He told Sasuke he needed hatred and here he was not being able to hate one girl.

She was so surprised with how forward he was. Was it love or lust they were feeling? She wanted so badly to be with him, but what if she didn't love him? What if this was a mistake? Her lip quivered as she whispered, "Do you l-" Just before she finished her sentence the door swung open. Looking up she blushed at the blond male who had entered. Great.

She pulled away and stood up. Deidara smirked, "I was just checking on you guys, do you need anything? How about I show you your room Sakura? You can come check on Itachi in a minute... I'm sure he'll be okay." He took Sakura's hand and left the room.

Itachi nodded.

She blushed as she was shown to a decent sized room. It had a bed and an empty dresser. Deidara asked, "Do you want me to get your stuff out of Itachi's room, yeah? If there's anything you want to get we can probably manage to find it for you... I think we have some clothes you'll just have to wear until we can get you something, un." He shut the door behind them, "But, on another topic, what was going on in there? It didn't look like surgery to me."

Sakura blushed a bright red, "Uh, nothing..." She hid her face and looked away.

"Is it that easy to get friendly with others Sakura? You don't even know him... o you?" Deidara set his palm against her neck and his hand licked it softly. He smirked as she pulled her hands away from her face and set her hand on top of his.

She then pulled his hand away, "Actually..."

"Shh..." Deidara said pressing a finger to her lips, "Being with the Akatsuki can be a lot of fun, Sakura... I can show you, yeah?" He wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward whispering into her ear, "I can show you a good time, un."

She put her hand between their faces, "I was trying to say-"

Deidara sighed, "Seriously, you don't have to be so kind and shy... No one has to know what we do, you can still mess around with Itachi, I don't care." He kissed her cheek, and let his hands slide to her hips. He pulled her close and let his lips move to her neck.

Sakura gritted her teeth. He wasn't going to listen to her? He thought she was looking for fun, but no! That's not what she wanted. She wasn't looking for lust. She said, "Seriously! Listen to me! I know Itachi! I've known him since I was eight!"

Deidara was taken aback, "Oh, un..." He pulled away from her and said sorry. He smirked, "You're still pretty, yeah... If you ever change your mind about me... I'm here, un." He patted her head and left the almost-empty room. He took it as she didn't like him, and he thought she was lying about knowing Itachi.

Sakura let out a sigh... Great, to Deidara she had come off as some kind of play toy or a dirty slut, or something like that. She left her room and went back to Itachi's.

She asked him as she shut the door, "How are you doing Itachi-san?"

He was sitting up against his wall on the bed. His head turned in her direction, "I'm fine Sakura-chan, what about you?"

She sat next to him, "I'm fine... Deidara was getting a little friendly though..." She had almost forgotten about her question, "He's going to leave me alone now... I think I rubbed him the wrong way or something." Since Deidara acted that way, how would the other's act towards her? She was a young girl stuck in a hideout with four older men. Anything could happen to her.

"Hm... He's a little cocky, he probably thought you liked him... Or he was just jealous about us... He did see us, correct?" Itachi asked sitting still. He felt strange being blinded by a piece of cloth, bandages to be exact, but Sakura explained that if his eyes were exposed to light before they healed completely it could damage them even worse.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure he did..." Sakura said crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knees, "But that's okay... Right? It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I don't think it really matters... But you were saying something before you left, what was it?" He asked setting his hand on her arm. He didn't mean to, he was simply trying to set his hand on the bed. He really wished he'd get use to not being able to see at all, but if not that was okay because in the end if he could see it'll all be worth it. He just wanted to see Sakura's face. See how much she had grown and whatnot. That hadn't been the reason he wanted to see at first, but now that she was here that's the only reason he wanted to have his vision back.

"Oh... Forget it..." She said staring at his hand... He was so touchy... She really had wanted to be with Itachi but she was afraid he'd find something wrong with her when he could see... Would he end up not liking her in the end? She looked at him and touched his cheek, "It's not important... Okay?"

"Okay." He said grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers. She blushed and wondered if she should ask him anyways... Would she sound stupid? Would he lie to her? Would she end up hurt?

She took a deep breath, "Itachi..." She couldn't ask! Why was she so afraid? She kissed him to cover up her incomplete sentence. She wanted to know so bad, but she didn't want to be lied to... Sasuke had been so mean to her, and he didn't care about crushing her feelings and she really didn't care that he had been so rude to her... With Itachi it was different, he acted as if he cared, but if he didn't it would truly crush her... What would she do if he didn't like her after all? Flee the Akatsuki and go back to Konoha?

Itachi knew Sakura was tense. He could feel it. Something was wrong and he could tell just by her voice and movement. Did she not like him? Was she trying to be nice about it? He kissed her back and whispered, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Itachi." She said leaning into his chest, "It's just been so long... And you left without telling me what you were actually doing, did you ever really like me? Or are you just now liking me, and even at that are you just doing this? Do you want something from me? Anything?"

He was a little confused by her words. He wrapped his arms her and said, "Sakura, I couldn't tell someone so innocent that I was going to kill my family and join an evil organization... You would have been confused and such. I liked you, I almost stayed because of you, but does that matter now? You're here with me, and all I want from you is to know you love me the way I love you..." He wished so badly he could see the younger female. He wanted to see her beautiful face once again, most of all he wanted to see the figure she had developed, was that wrong?

She closed her eyes and said, "It hurt so much... I don't know how I dealt with it for so long." She clutched his shirt and took a deep breath.

"Does it hurt now?" He asked holding her closer to him and repeated in different words, "Does it hurt anymore Sakura?"

"I'm afraid... You won't want me to be around..." She said quietly, "And that hurts..." She looked up at the blindfolded-by-bandages male and clutched his shirt even tighter, "Like you'll find something you won't like about me, my body, my looks, my personality, anything..."

"Sakura..." Itachi said, finding her face, "I don't care about your flaws, I love you." He kissed her softly and laid back on the bed with Sakura on top of him. He couldn't see so he didn't want to hurt her by sitting on top. He could easily make a mistake.

She kissed him back, "I love you too... Itachi-kun, I love you so much..." She pushed herself up and stared down at him, "But... I seriously can't help but feel like something is wrong with me..." She had been rejected most of her life. She had been hurt so much... She was so insecure.

Itachi's hands found her hips, as he did this he said, "Nothing's wrong... Everything is better now that's you're here... Everything is right... I'll never hurt you again, you understand?" He rubbed her hips, which made her blush again. He moved her over his erection and listened to her gasp from the friction he had just created.

"It-Itachi..." She said wide eyed, she had avoided that area on his body, but she had forcefully been forced upon it. The way she was moved onto it felt so good, but she couldn't help but remember that she was only sixteen-years-old. "Do you remember you said once that I was too young for a relationship with you?" She bit her lip as she waited for his reply. She remembered him saying that once.

"I recall, but I think I also said maybe when we're older... Well we're older now, aren't we?" Itachi asked rubbing her hips again. He wondered what she was thinking... He knew she was sixteen, because she was Sasuke's age and their was a four-five year difference... Was what he was doing wrong? 

"We are older now..." She said afraid to move her hips. She didn't know what to do, she could tell him she was nervous about all this. She knew he wanted something, and that something was so overwhelming to her. She then remembered Kakashi's words... Telling her a few years back not to run off and do something stupid. For a moment she hated herself, the only way she felt she could overcome this was to do exactly what she was thinking so hard about. _Just get it over with... Give him what he wants, show him he's more important than what Kakashi said. You're not making a mistake be doing exactly what Kakashi told you not to. You're going to stay in the Akatsuki, it's what I want! _

His hands moved up from her hips to his waist and then back down. "Is there a problem, Sakura?"

"No... Itachi... I just want to know what you want?" She couldn't stop thinking. She didn't know what to do, if he wanted what she thought he wanted, what was she to do?

"I want you..." He said calmly, "I want all of you, if you'll give it to me... Will you?"

She sighed inwardly, "Are you saying you want me to give my _body _to you Itachi-kun?" She didn't give him time to answer as she moved her lower area over his. Sakura supported herself by putting her hands on the mattress and moving up and down into him.

He felt no need to respond. She had guessed right. She was giving exactly what he wanted. The twenty-year-old male not being able to see, he just let Sakura do what she was doing. He started to breath harder.

Her breathing got heavy as she went faster and she finally couldn't take the teasing she was giving herself and Itachi. She didn't even notice the door creak open, she had her eyes closed and her head tilted back. She grabbed the bedding and held back a moan before slowing down and reached for Itachi's shirt, she got it half way up...

"Itachi..." A voice said coming from the door. Sakura just about killed herself getting off Itachi and falling to the floor. Shit! Why did someone always come in on them? Was everyone that worried about Itachi and his eye sight? She looked up at Kisame and set her hand over her pounding heart.

Itachi sat up quickly, trying not to look stupid as he did so. "What do you want Kisame?" He asked as the other male stepped into the room. He knew who it was by the voice.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, but, dinner's ready." He replied eying the girl who was sitting on the ground. He smirked a little and winked at her before asking, "Are you going to come eat or not?"

"Yeah, we're coming..." Itachi said before asking, "Sakura, can you help me? I'm kind of blind at the moment." Sakura scurried to her feet and helped the male off the bed. She followed Kisame with Itachi holding her hand.

She sat him at the table and wondered if he was going to need help eating? She sat down and looked at the three other males. Two of them knew something was going on between her and Itachi, but what about Sasori? Did Deidara tell him? She hoped not... She'd feel like a slut or something if they all knew... But it didn't really matter she already felt that way.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_

_I love suggestions. Tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's really amazing to watch this story grow. I'm quite pleased with myself.  
_

_Spifftastic Ino_


	7. A Sinful Kiss

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

* * *

Things were a little tense between her and the three other members. Itachi blindly ate his food. It was a little odd and she couldn't help but giggle as the chopsticks missed the plate and hit the table. She covered her mouth and looked away. She whispered, "Sorry Itachi-san..." 

Deidara was sick of the silence and the way Itachi was eating. He blurted out rudely, "Sakura-chan, you can get your pleasure out of him, but you can't help him eat, un?" He crossed his arms, "What kind of person are you!"

She was taken aback just a bit. Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by Itachi's voice, "How do you know if she was getting pleasure? When you came in she wasn't even doing anything. I may have had her in my arms but that doesn't mean anything sexual was happening! Plus she told me about what you did... Do you think it's alright to take advantage of an innocent girl like you were trying to?"

Kisame just about spat out his water. What he saw was way different from what Deidara must have seen, but he could tell Itachi was only defending Sakura, and so he wouldn't say a thing. He respected Itachi way to much to do such a thing. he'd pick Itachi's side over Deidara's any day. Deidara, taking advantage of Sakura? Oh god, what did he try on that poor girl?

Sasori stayed emotionless for the most part. He was a little surprised at the uprise but didn't interfere. It wasn't his business. He didn't know what happened, so he couldn't properly take place in this. Otherwise he would tell them how it is. He glanced from his food to his book and scribbled something down. He was always writing something.

"She didn't seem so innocent!" Deidara said slamming his chopsticks into his food and took a big, with his mouth half full he continued, "And I wasn't taking advantage! I didn't do anything extreme!" But he would have if she let him, and that would have been wrong of him... After all, how old was she?

Sakura was angry. _This is a wonderful thing to fight about over dinner!_ She suddenly lost her appetite. Sakura put her chopsticks down and said in an upset tome, "I'm going to go to bed now... Unless you want help finishing your food Itachi-san?" He voice lightened at the end of her words. She wanted to help Itachi, but she wanted to get out of Deidara's presence,

Deidara huffed, "Oh yeah, now you ask if he wants help, un." The truth was that Deidara was very jealous of Itachi. He knew he shouldn't pick fights with the Uchiha, but he couldn't help. He wanted Sakura for himself... He wanted to get to know her, have his chance, and possible his first boy-girl relationship. They finally have a girl at their hideout and Itachi already knows her? Was that bullshit the truth? He wanted so very badly for Sakura to give him a chance so he could prove that he was just as good, or better than Itachi. What if she liked him better than the Uchiha, but she just didn't know it yet?

Itachi shook his head not sure if she was looking at him, "No... If you want to go to bed Sakura, go." He knew she was upset, and he could do things on his own. He just wanted the girl to be happy. He would do anything to make her feel better

She bit her lip, "Are you sure? Because if you need help I can help you... Really, I don't mind." She didn't want to leave him alone, and at the same time she just felt really out of place and wanted to get out of there. It was like they were fighting over her or something and she didn't want to be fought over. She just wanted to be happy with Itachi. It had been so long since she was happy like this, but now things were falling apart once more.

He thought for a moment, "Can you take me back to my room? I'm not really hungry..." He started to stand and Sakura took his hand to lead him to his room.

Kisame sighed, "Well that was a little awkward..." He stared down at the water he had spat all over his food... Yuck, soggy dinner.

Deidara stayed silent. He wasn't too happy about the previous events. Was bringing this girl to the Akatsuki a mistake? He felt like he'd never be happy in the Akatsuki. He got a partner whom he always fought about art with and now a girl he can't get. He continued to eat, when finally Sasori spoke up.

"What did you do to her?" He looked towards Deidara then to his empty plate. It was none of his business, but the almost emotionless puppet could not help but wonder. He wrote something down as he waited for an answer.

"Un." Deidara said standing up and saying with a hint of anger in his voice, "Nothing, it wasn't as bad as he made it sound!" He stormed off to his room.

Kisame sighed, "Well things are turning out just great..." Sasori practically ignored him and went to his room as well. Kisame picked up the dishes and washed them... Why did he get stuck with the dishes? Why was he the only responsible one? Most times he wondered why he was even there.

Sakura shut the door and asked, "Do you need help getting to bed or anything? I'll help you, okay?" She sighed and lead him over to his bed... She wondered if he was going to make another move?

He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to start anything with Deidara... I could tell from his voice he was jealous though... I think he really likes you..." He felt behind him for the bed and sat down, "It may be a problem... You might want to watch out, don't let him take advantage of you. He's a man who hasn't seen a woman for sometime now, he could have urges to do things you don't want to do.."

Sakura took a small breath before responding, "I know, I can't take this stress right now..." She backed away, "I'm going to go to bed, okay?" She knew if she stayed in his room they'd only pick up where they left off and she really was starting to think things over... Was it really that bad? Was it really that wrong? If they love each other was it still wrong to do it just for their pleasure? What if everything she was doing a big mistake? What if Deidara was the better option?

She entered the room Deidara had shown her earlier. She didn't have any clothing to change into so she stripped down to her undergarments and slept in that... She'd ask about clothes the next day. She really didn't feel like asking that night. She was so confused in her mind and her heart. She didn't know what she was doing anymore.

The next morning she woke up on her own. It must of been early because it didn't seem too late into the morning. She put her clothes back on and went into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be up. She didn't mind that. She found the bathroom and entered the small room. Thank god there was a lock on the door because she wasn't about to shower with four boys in the place. They could get up anytime and waltz right in. She made sure there was a towel she could use and set it next to the tub... She almost felt like cleaning the place up... It was like boys inhabited it, wait, they do... (A/N I'm not being sexist.)

She stepped into the shower and cringed a little. Gross. She wouldn't use anything in here. Not the soap or shampoo... Nothing. She would simply rinse off the dirt and get out. She'd ask about personal stuff when she asked about the clothes... _Great, that means I have to ask about my **girlie stuff **too. That's just fabulous. _

She turned the knob and let the water come down onto her. God the hot water felt good. She was so soar for some reason, maybe that drug had something to do with it? She brushed her hand over her body and then she felt her hair. _Disgusting_... Maybe she would use a little shampoo... Just a little to get the greasy feeling out...

She ran a small bit of shampoo through her hair and scrubbed the best she could... Using shampoo wasn't that bad... It was when you borrowed other people's soap that made her want to barf. You never know what touched the soap of other people. She shuddered as the shampoo dissolved from her hair to her body and then down the drain.

When she turned the water off she let out a soft sigh. How would day number two go? Would things run smoothly or would they turn into a mess like the night before. She shouldn't have rushed herself with Itachi, she should have just waited. She liked him so much though, and it had been hard to admit that. She felt so stupid for ever acting like she had liked Sasuke, why had she been so insecure, and why was she still so insecure?

She dried herself off and redressed. Sakura set the towel in the disgusting pile of dirty towels and clothes in the corner of the room. She came out of the bathroom and guess who was standing there? She was a little surprised to see him.

Deidara huffed. He crossed his arms and said, "Un... I wanted to apologize for the things I did and said last night." He turned his head and continued, "I realize that I should have respected you more and asked politely about your feelings and any current relationship you may be in. I didn't mean to make an outburst at dinner, and I should have asked Itachi myself if he wanted help since it was bugging me so much."

She did not expect this at all. When did cold hearted men tell a girl how sorry he is and why? Wait, what kind of _any_ guy did that? (A/N Once again, not being sexist...) She was kind of speechless. She found on two simple words, "Thank you." She felt bad now, but why should she feel bad? What was there to feel bad about? Making him lose hope?

He just walked away after saying all that? He just turns around and leaves? Sakura shrugged this off, she couldn't possibly like Deidara, could she? She had spent so much time hiding her feelings from the world about Itachi, but what if those feelings were simply a crush she had since she was eight? God! She had been eight when she liked him! But something told her something was going to go terribly wrong between the three of them.

Kisame smiled at Sakura, "Hard choice huh?"

"What?" Sakura asked confused. Did he mean between Itachi and Deidara? Damn it! Was it that obvious that she was thinking about them? She liked Itachi, she didn't like Deidara. Right?

"I mean, they're both really good looking guys fighting over you..." Kisame shrugged, "So what was going on between you and Itachi last night? I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just curious now."

She blushed, oh god she blushed a lot! "Oh... We'll I guess it's better to tell you I've known him when I was younger before you get any weird ideas... Like I just randomly picked out a guy and decided to get intimate, it's not like that."

"That's right... You're from Konoha... Were you two friends or something? You must be a great deal younger than him, you don't seem very old." Kisame said leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm sixteen, he should be twenty-one by now, right?" Sakura asked just now realizing how much older he was. Five years, but the ages seemed so wrong now. He was an adult and she was a young teenage girl.

"He'll be twenty-one in a few weeks actually." Kisame said pondering over his previous question about them being friends. "So were you two friends at one point?"

"Yeah..." She laughed nervously, "I use to follow him around all the time... I guess I was just an obsessed eight-year-old at the time..."

"I see." Kisame said with a small smile, "He seems to really like you, he doesn't defend people like that, I mean when Deidara had the outburst at dinner." He scratched the back of his head, "I would have helped out but it just wasn't my place now was it?"

"I guess not." Sakura said calmly, "Oh, I forgot, I should probably check on Itachi he needs to take his medicine. He's in is room, right?" 

Kisame nodded with a smirk, "Yeah."

Sakura went into the room were she left all her medical stuff and his medicine. She smiled a little when she saw Itachi, but she didn't know if he was awake or not. "Itachi?" She said softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you up?"

He said quietly, "Yeah, I have been for a few minutes now..."

"Well, you should probably take your medicine and get some food in your stomach so the medication doesn't upset it." She retracting her hand from his shoulder. She should probably take her medical equipment to her own room later.

Itachi sat up and said, "That's fine by me..."

A couple of days passed and Sakura continued to take care of Itachi. Deidara refused to talk to Sakura, and Kisame got Sakura some clothes and things from a near by village. Things seemed to be okay so far. Itachi was doing pretty good for not being able to see. Sakura dreaded the day Itachi would be able to see again. Tomorrow she could take the bandages off his eyes and he's be fine. She told everyone that lights had to be dim or off for a few days so Itachi's eyes could adjust a little.

She sighed, "Deidara-sama, I don't understand why you're so upset..." Sakura knew he wasn't going to talk to her, he just needed to blow off steam, but god, he had been blowing off steam for almost a week now. Every time he see her and Itachi he'd get upset and leave the room. "Please, just talk to me and stop being a baby!" Sakura snapped. She was done being nice.

Deidara turned towards her and said in the same tone back, "It's better if I just leave you and Itachi alone! It's not like you want me around anyways, un." He crossed his arms and continued, "I think you should just continue being happy with him, I already told you the other day I was sorry, yeah."

"I don't want us not to be friends or anything! I like you okay? I thought you were nice and caring when you told be sorry, and I understand why you did what you did! But here you are acting like some ten-year-old boy who can't get over his first crush being snatched away by his best friend!"She turned around and went into her room.

Deidara blinked. "Shit..." He muttered following her into the room. "Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you so upset..." He didn't know what he was saying. He just liked her so much, and here he was trying to explain himself when there was nothing to explain really. "I know I've been acting immature and I'm sorry! I've just never dealt with this, un."

She sighed, "Deidara-sama, I forgive you... I'm just so confused being here... It had been so long since I saw Itachi, I guess I just remembered my childhood crush all too much and went a little overboard, ya'know?" What was she saying? Why was she giving him hope? She was just digging herself a hole.

"You really did know him when you were younger, yeah?" He continued looking away, "And you've only known me for a few days, and the impression I'm giving off isn't the greatest. I am acting like a ten-year-old and I'm sorry that I am."

Sakura stepped towards him, "I've already forgiven you Deidara-sama..." She smiled and peered up at the older male. She wondered what it would be like with Deidara... He was so nice, but confused with his feelings. He let her know he was sorry and meant it, he wasn't all that bad... No! She couldn't think like that, she already had Itachi, and if she messed things up with him how hard would it be being a round him everyday?

Deidara couldn't help himself any longer, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan... But you can scold me if you like for what I'm about to do." He set his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened and all that went through her mind was, _Oh god, oh shit, oh god! _She didn't pull away though as her mind calmed down a little. Her eyes slid half shut and she pressed her lips back for a mere second and _then _pulled away. She looked away and took a breath, "Wow." _Wow? Oh god you make it sound like you want more or something! _

Deidara pulled her into another kiss, but she broke away fairly quick. "Oh god, Deidara, I don't know what to say or what to do... I don't even know what to think!"

"Then don't think..." Deidara whispered with a smirk, "Yeah?" He kissed her again and Sakura felt so stupid. She relaxed a little and closed her eyes all the way. She put her hands on Deidara's chest and deepened his kiss. What was she doing?

She did as Deidara said, and simply didn't think. She mindlessly kissed the blond male until she came back to her senses she quickly pulled away and looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." She pressed her fingers against her lips and stared at him.

Deidara sighed, he knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he hadn't expected her to kiss him back like that. He had never felt such a feeling before. He had never kissed a girl like that, he had never kissed any one like that for the matter. He didn't know what to say except for, "I won't say anything if you don't..."

Sakura quickly agreed and said, "Okay..." She felt so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She quickly rushed out of her room and into the dinning area. Sasori was sitting at the table writing something in a book. He was the one Akatsuki member she had met that she hadn't _actually _talked to.

She took a seat at the table and asked trying to get her mind of Deidara, "What are you writing Sasori-san?"

"Stuff." Came his reply.

"Oh... Uh okay..." Sakura said looking in the other direction. She didn't know what to say or do. She tapped her fingers against the table and took a deep breath.

Sasori looked up at her. He could tell she was troubled in some way. He had over heard her snap at Deidara, but once again he had no idea what went on. It really wasn't his business, but for some reason he was curious. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense." He turned back to his book and scribbled something else down.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said eying him. Was it that obvious? She'd tried to hide it anyways. "Why do you say that?" She looked away again. Sakura would deny anything if he suspected it.

"Well, you just snapped at Deidara, and you seem a little edgy... That's all... Never mind." Sasori whispered continuing to work on whatever he was writing in that book of his.

She sighed, "Yeah... We resolved that problem." Hopefully that come out too weird. She stopped tapping her fingers, "You don't like talking much do you?"

Sasori whispered without emotion, "No I don't... Not very often..."

Sakura bit her lip. Maybe she was annoying him? She hadn't seen a sign of humanity within his emotions yet. Oops, she thought too soon.

He smiled a small and beautiful smile as he looked up into the emerald eyes with his piercing amber ones, "But talking to you is okay. I like your voice."

She blushed... Was he hitting on her, or simply pointing out a fact in his opinion? She was so confused now, why did she have to be the only girl here? She wondered if Deidara had left her room yet, and she wondered what Kisame and Itachi were doing outside. Basically it was just her and Sasori. "Thank you." Sakura said watching him watch her.

"Don't thank me, there's no need to, I simply told you what I thought. That's all." So he wasn't hitting on her? He looked back to his book, damn that must be pretty important for him to continue to work on while holding up a conversation.

"Okay." Sakura said finding she ran out of words. There was nothing to talk about, well nothing she couldn't think of. She was good at starting conversations, but Sasori was hard to talk to. His answers were less predictable and this made her uneasy.

Sasori didn't look back up after that. It was so quiet that Sakura could hear his pencil against the paper as he scribbled down words and drawings. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't help but peek at his paper. She had no idea what it was so she simple stood up with a small sigh. Sasori wasn't paying attention to her so she just went back to her room. Thank god Deidara wasn't there anymore. She sat on her bed. She was so stressed out about everything. It seemed like everyone was always trying to talk to her or butter her up. It was way different than being around Sasuke, or even Naruto. Sure Naruto liked her but he never acted the way these boys did.

She fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow Itachi would have his bandages taken off and he would be able to see her. See how much she's grown, but maybe that wasn't such a good thing... Maybe she wouldn't be his type looks wise. She wondered if it would be better if he kept the bandages on forever. She had grown a little distant from him since Kisame walked in on them. She was trying to slow things down... But she knew he wanted things to speed up again.

She curled up on her bed and found herself taking a small nap. She woke up with her mouth open, some drool on her pillow, and that disgusting taste in her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and yawned... Maybe Itachi was back from outside? She left her room and shut the door behind her. Everything was so quiet...

She screamed when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She spun around and snapped, "Oh god y-" A finger was placed against her lips and she stopped speaking.

Sasori whispered, "Don't be so loud. I didn't mean to scare you." He let his hand drop to his side. "Before you go to Itachi and give him his medicine, don't, he already took it."

"Okay..." Sakura said blinking, "Was there something more you wanted to say?"

"You said you and Deidara worked things out, right? Well he seems pretty upset still..." Sasori said walking off. He must have been pretty concerned about Deidara... Were they close friends?

"I'll go talk to him, do you know where he is?" Sakura asked softly.

"His room." Sasori replied simply and walking away.

Sakura sighed. Deidara was a pretty... Emotional? She entered the room and asked, "Deidara-sama, are you okay?" She shut the door and watched the blond put some clay into the mouth of his hand.

"I'm fine..." He said as the mouth spat of a sculpture of a bird. He set it on the table and looked up at her, "Sasori told you I was upset didn't he?"

"Uh... Yeah he did..." Sakura said rubbing her arm... Was he okay after all? "Was he wrong, I mean I can leave you alone if you want?"

"No... I like your company." Deidara said patting the floor next to him, "You can sit if you like."

* * *

_I want lots of reviews, okay? At least 20 this time! I won't update until then. (Blackmail to those who love my fanfiction but don't review. Tee hee.)  
_

_Spifftastic Ino_


	8. Love or Lust?

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make my next one longer I promise. I've just had so much writer's block lately. **

* * *

She should have left right then, but she found herself sitting next to Deidara. Sakura tilted her head and asked, "What are you doing? Making clay sculptures? Is that like your hobby?" 

He smirked as it came to life. "Art is a bang, yeah." He said doing a hand sign making a small explosion of the clay bird.

Sakura wasn't expecting him to do that, but she liked it before the sculpture blew up. She ignored that thought though. Everyone had different interests and everyone thought differently... And to Deidara, art was a bang? Typical boy blowing things up. It was like Naruto always getting into trouble and making pranks.

Deidara tilted his head, "Are you okay?" He set his hand on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to let things get out of hand between us."

"They didn't get out of hand." Sakura said rubbing her arm, "If it got out of hand we probably would still be in my room."She tried to smile, "So don't worry, it's not that bad."

Deidara removed his arm from her shoulder and nodded, "Yeah."

The didn't speak for the longest time. It was way to weird between them, and neither of them knew what to say or do. Sakura started to stand up. She was going to go check on Itachi... Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. With a small smile he asked, "Would you like to try?" He held up a bit of clay in his other hand.

She thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt could it? She wanted to say yes, and she wanted to say no. She wanted to spend time with Deidara, but she wanted to see Itachi. "Uh... Deidara-sama... I'll try it some other time, okay?" She stood up and left the room.

_Why is this so hard? I love__ Itachi,_ _right? I love him! Oh god, why did I kiss Deidara? Why am I stupid? Is Deidara really okay though? Why does he want a relationship with me so badly anyways? I'm not that great! Wait... Naruto and Lee liked me, but did that mean much? Those were two boys who couldn't get girlfriends because they were annoying and just plain weird. Is this the same situation? Men who can't get girlfriends because they are evil?_

"Itachi-kun." Sakura said sitting next to him, "You have to take you medication once more tomorrow, and then we'll take the bandages off..." She leaned up against him, thinking that maybe it would be the last time she'd be that close to him._  
_Would he like her after he could see again. She closed her eyes, "You're about ready huh?"

"Yeah... This blindfold is really annoying..." He said wrapping his arm around her and holding her close, "I can't wait to see you... To be able to see what I'm doing."

Sakura blushed, "But what if---"

"What if I think you're not pretty? If I don't like the development of your body?" He asked wrapping his other arm around her, "I don't care what you look like Sakura... I have you here with me and I'm never going to leave you. I told you Sakura I won't hurt you ever again... I'm not going to reject you, okay? I never rejected you."

She started crying, "You say this now, Itachi-kun, you say this now!" She cried into his chest, "What if you're just saying this right now?" Sakura couldn't help but be afraid and she was being torn apart inside with these overwhelming feelings.

"I'm not just saying this right now... I mean it, and you'll see I mean it." He said finding her lips and kissing her. He didn't pull away from her, he just couldn't stop. He wanted her, and he wanted to prove he wanted her.

Sakura panicked, was she ready? Was she as ready as she was before Kisame walked in that last time? What if someone walked in now? She didn't want to be exposed or walked in on. She took pulled away to catch her breath, "Itachi what if someone comes in?"

Itachi whispered against her lips, "There's a lock..."

Great, why did he tell her that last time! She whispered back, "Oh... Why didn't you tell me that last time?"

"Didn't want to stop what we were doing..." He said sighing... "You can lock the door if you want to." Inside he was hoping she would. If she did than he knew she was going to give him what he had been wanting. Had wanting it been wrong? He felt her leave his side. Itachi then heard a click.

She came back and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. She was being dominate, and she had made up her mind. If this didn't work out, if she felt like this was wrong afterwards she'd tell him. She'd be straight forward. She was sure she could turn Deidara down, she decided that if she didn't want to be with Itachi she wouldn't turn to Deidara.

(A/N** Sexual Content**, so skip to the "**End of Sexual Content**" if you don't want to read lime.)

He moved his hands all over her body, blindly feeling her up. He grabbed her hips and thrust her into him. She moved her hips and picked up from where they left off. Sakura ground into him and her breathing became heavy. She came to a small stop as she took a deep breath. She reached for his shirt and he sat up so she could pull it off. Sakura smiled at the pale and exposed skin. She didn't understand why she was so happy right then, but he mind started to think properly once more and the smile disappeared.

Her hands moved over his torso and she thought about what this might feel like. She had heard it hurt on your first time... How badly? What if it hurt so bad she had to stop? What would he think of her? She moved off of him and was about to take off the rest of his clothes but he read her mind. He stripped off his pants and his undergarment.

Sakura took a deep breath. Almost afraid to look down at him. She couldn't help it though and she took a look, her innocent eyes scanned the newly seen area. She had been a medic, but she had never been exposed to the lower area on men, Tsunade always took over if that was necessary. She was doing something she shouldn't be doing for a few more years, but now that rules no longer existed it wasn't that bad, was it? She started to strip off her own clothing as Itachi spoke, "Sakura-chan... You realize you don't have to if you don't want to."

She didn't say anything as she threw her clothes off and took no hesitation to climb over him. She closed her eyes... Sakura slowly and carefully started to sit down on him. She winced a little as she pushed the head of his member into herself. Her untouched area was no longer untouched. She tried her best not to gasp as she slowly pushed herself over him, but that was ruined when Itachi grabbed her hips and slammed her down impatiently. She let out a huge gasp as his length was shoved in her all the way.

She closed her eyes as they watered slightly as his head pushed against her back wall, oh god it hurt... She pulled her hips up and realized that it felt much better so she went back down. Sakura continued this motion, seeing as it wasn't that bad and the feeling got better and better as she continued. Itachi was not in control, that wasn't how he pictured his first time, but he was blind at the moment.

Sakura let out a moan and covered her mouth halfway through it. Itachi reached up and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Let me hear you..." He whispered setting his hand back on her hip and rubbing them. She moaned fully for him and sped up, regardless of the pace Itachi may want. She did what she wanted, and she couldn't believe she had been scared to to this only days before.

He didn't care if he couldn't see, he wanted to be on top now. He flipped her onto her back and took over, he'd be fine as long as he didn't take himself out, otherwise he'd have to feel around. He supported himself up by placing his hands next to her sides on the mattress. He pumped in and out at a slower pace. He wanted it to last longer, and he didn't want her to get to tired.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as he thrust in and out. She let her arms rest above her head and moaned. She had never felt such pain mixed into pleasure. Sakura started to sweat and so did Itachi. He blindly kissed what was right below him and that happened to be somewhere on her chest.

She grabbed his shoulders and moved her hips with his. "Oh god..." She moaned out throwing her head back, "Itachi!" He smirked as she moaned out his name. Sakura hands slid down his back a little and she clawed at his bare skin wanting him to speed up. He kind of knew what she wanted and started to go faster. He wanted it to last, but he also wanted to please her and not just himself. As he sped up her nails glided back up to his shoulders, probably leaving marks, but he ignored it once more.

Sakura let her legs drop as she started to become wore out, she hadn't realized it until she met her climax how much liquid had spilled over his cock, triggering his own orgasm.

"Shit..." He muttered, "I didn't mean to cum in you..." God he felt stupid, but he would just hope she wouldn't get pregnant. She couldn't, could she? This was both their first time, and the odds were against them right?

She simply nodded knowing he couldn't see, "It's okay..." Was it okay? She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. As Itachi rolled off of her and laid next to Sakura she cuddled up to him. Fingering his bandages she said, "Tomorrow..."

He nodded and held her close before they both drifted off to sleep for a few hours.

**(End of Sexual Content)**

Sakura woke up to a loud banging on Itachi's door. She sat up and realized Itachi was sleeping very heavily. Sakura threw her clothes on as the banging continued. She yawned a little and cover Itachi up in his covers. Sakura opened the door and shut it behind her facing the male that had woken her up. From the way the surroundings felt, it was getting late.

"What the hell?" Deidara hissed at her.

"What?" Sakura asked leaning back against the door.

"Why have you been in there all day? Why was the door locked?" Mr. Jealousy was back. Great. He crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

"It's none of your business, Deidara-san..." She said rubbing her eye and saying, "If you'd let me, I'd like to go back to sleep..."

He pinned her where she was and said, "Sakura, don't you think you're going a little overboard with Itachi?" Deidara ran his fingers through her hair, "Why couldn't you at least give me a try before completely making up your mind?"

"Because I don't need to experience anything with anyone else, I'm happy and that's all that matters to me right now... I don't want to mess it up! I'm sorry if I lead you on, I seriously didn't mean to." She tried to escape his barrier, but he was too strong and held her where she was.

"We can do what you just did with him... It might help you choose..." Deidara had heard them hours before, but he wanted her to tell him what they did exactly. Why would she ever do that? He just wanted her to accept him, and he didn't care if that took her forever. He didn't care if they had to hide it from Itachi...

"No!" Sakura snapped, "I said I'm happy! I already chose." She focused her chakra into her hands and pushed him away forcefully. She opened Itachi's door and slammed it in Deidara's face before locking it again. She didn't mean to be so rude, she was just in a bad mood... For heaven's sake he just woke her up! And then he was talking nonsense about doing what she just did for the first time. She wasn't going to really become a slut.

As she crawled back into Itachi's bed she sighed. She wondered how heavy he slept as she ran her fingers over his chest. She felt much better after doing that... She knew her place and that was with Itachi. She had a feeling though, that Deidara was going to continue asking or pressuring her. She really just wanted to be left alone.

When she woke up the morning Itachi was dressing. She blushed as he felt around for his clothing. Sakura stood up and helped him, "Ready for your medication?" She gave him the liquid and he drank it down. "In a few minutes we'll take the bandage off okay?" She yawned a little.

Itachi hugged her and whispered, "I love you... Sakura I love you so much..."

She blushed, "I love you too..." She was confused by his kindness. She wondered how someone so heartless could suddenly be nice to one person? She hugged him back, "Why me though?"

"Because you've always accepted me..." He whispered stroking her hair, "I want to see you... I want to see your face again... I remember how cute you were... Following me around all the time... And it broke my heart to leave you, and I thought of how sad I must of made you... How beautiful that smile was... I just never stopped thinking about it... And here you are, all grown up, a medical ninja..."

"I never stopped thinking about you either... The closest thing I had was Sasuke and he hates me..." She whispered closing her eyes. _Deidara thinks he has a chance, but he doesn't... _

"That's my fault." Itachi said in a sigh, "I told him to hate everyone... I told him that is made you powerful... But I don't feel weak at all with you. I feel I have a purpose to leave. To complete my missions and come out alive... It's because I want to be with you."

She smiled, "That means a lot to me." She kissed his cheek and sat him down on his bed, "I'll get you some breakfast and make sure the lights are dimmed and we'll take your bandages off." She kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

She was making Itachi something to eat when Sasori decided to ask her something, "Are you and Itachi close? He's not making you do anything is he? he's not the type to care for others... I heard you guys last night, and if you continue thinking it's a serious realtionship you're going end up heartbroken."

Sakura knew he was trying to help Deidara, she could just tell. "Listen, I know you're looking out for me but I'm fine... if I end up heartbroken I end up heartbroken" She shrugged, "Thank you though, Sasori-sama."

"Yeah." He said looking over at Deidara who was eating something he made himself. Deidara looked up at the two and sighed.

"Sakura-chan..." Deidara started, "I'm sorry about last night, I really am, when I asked you that question."

"I know..." He was always sorry for the things he did. She was sick of sorry. "It's okay." She smiled as she dished out the food for herself and Itachi. She brought it to his room and handed him his dish.

"Do you want me to help you eat?" She knew he could do it pretty well now, but she still offered help. As he shook his head she leaned against him and started to eat, "Deidara's really trying to win me over..." She sighed and continued to eat.

"I told you Sakura-chan..." He said in a small yawn before taking a bite of his own food. He didn't need help, so he didn't answer the first question. "He's going to keep trying, he's pretty persistent."

"I know..." She whispered. Hopefully Deidara would stop, and he would get the picture. She did not want to be with him. She was stupid enough to lead him on, and now it's coming back in her face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Itachi wanted to the bandages off so badly, "So, I can take them off right? Why do I have to keep them on until I'm done eating?"

"I want you to keep them on until then." She said blushing. Sakura was simply preparing herself. She was afraid of what he'd think, so she thought of a few things to say to his expressions, or things he may say.

"Why?" He asked as he finished up his food. Well he didn't finish the meal, he just ate what he wanted and set it on the small desk next to his bed. He was sick of feeling around for everything.

She blushed, "I-uh-because..." Sakura said and ate quietly, "I'll take them off in a moment, okay? I'm almost finished."

Kisame sighed, they all had heard the two last night. He knew the 'couple', if it was safe to call them that, liked each other a lot. The other two members seemed to disagree. As they sat at the table with all the lights dimmed they talked over the situation.

Deidara said, "I think she's pushing herself into a relationship simply because he's the only one she actually knew. I mean, Itachi's never liked anyone before, has he? Sure he gets along with you, un." He said directing his comment towards Kisame, "But I think _he's_ the one taking advantage of her! He's probably just using her yeah."

Sasori shrugged, "Should we really care? I know that you've been trying to change her mind about him, you personally told me, but she seems to be doing alright right now."

Kisame rose an eyebrow, "Seriously, we shouldn't get mixed up into this all. Let it take its course and if things end up for the worse, then you can talk to Sakura about things Deidara... I mean it's only making her hate you right now."

"How would you know that!" Deidara snapped, "She doesn't act like she hates me..." Although she had pushed him last night and got all pissy, but that was because she was tired right?

"She will sooner or later." Sasori said, actually agreeing with Kisame. He had taken Deidara's side, but he soon realized Itachi actually liked Sakura... The way he acted was just so different. In a good way. Like he was happy... But where had all the hatred gone? He acted so much nicer. Aure he had been _respectful _towards them all, but he was acting different. It was good in his opinion.

Deidara was getting angry to easily. Why did Itachi and Sakura bug him so much? Would they ever have another girl in _their _hide out. There was that one chick in the other hide out, but he hadn't a clue who she was.

* * *

_I'm sorry for blackmailing, I was going to update anyways. Sorry. You can send me to jail if you want... I bet they won't give me internet access though.  
Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me. Especially since I'm in a bad lately. (If you want to know what's up, ask in a review...)  
And to a certain reviewer who went by "Random Person", yes I was a bit cocky, but most people didn't seem to mind. Thanks for the review, I'm sorry you took thing a little too seriously. Don't hate me, I'm not telling people they have to review, because they don't have to._

_Spifftastic Ino (Soon to be changed because I'm sick of Ino)  
_


	9. Small Talk

**"Small Talk"  
Rating: M for Mature**

* * *

Sakura reached up and slowly undid Itachi's bandages. She dreaded the moment he would actually see her, but she couldn't postpone it any longer. As the bandages fell from him face a smile grew on the older male's face. He placed his hands on Sakura's cheeks and whispered, "I missed you so much..." 

She closed her eyes and he automatically said, "Open them back up, I want to see them." He hadn't seen things so clearly in such a long time, and here the most beautiful girl in the world was, just standing there. He couldn't help but rub away the tears that were sliding down Sakura's face as she tried not to blink for him.

She whispered, "What do you think Itachi-san?" So much had already happened between them, and all she could ask is what he thought? Of course he thought something good, he wasn't looking at her funny or anything, but she wanted to know if he thought she was beautiful or decent looking or whatever he was thinking.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said pulling the girl into his arms. He had gotten away with murder, he was smart, good-looking, and he had Sakura. What more could he ask for? What more would he want? He got everything he wanted? The power, the lust, the love, everything.

She only cried harder, "I love you Itachi... I've been so confused, and I did things I shouldn't have done, but I love you... I was so afraid that..." She hiccuped, "That you wouldn't like me."

"Shhh..." He said stroking her hair, "Don't talk so much..." He held her in his arms and rocked her occasionally. Why had his heart opened up a spot for a girl like her? Was it simply because they had known each other? Or was it because he wanted to love her the way he wanted to be loved? Truthfully and not for what he had accomplished? She may have been made fun of, and been treated like shit. She probably had hopes thrown back in her face by his brother, and told she was too weak because she was a girl... But to him, she was perfect, even if he did prefer small talk and she talked a lot more than he thought he could ever like. Every word she spoke, mistake or carefully thought out was beautiful. Her language was colorful, and his was black and white. She brought color into his black and white life... Into his black and white heart.

Sakura pulled away slightly and stared into Itachi's eyes. She didn't care what was to happen between her and the rest of the Akatsuki, she just wanted to be with him, and Deidara couldn't stop that. He could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't change her mind. This was how she wanted to be loved, the way he loved her, and she wanted nothing more. She almost thought about telling Itachi about what happened with Deidara, he would understand right? She decided she would just drop it unless he actually asked her. That was okay right?

Itachi couldn't believe he was actually staring at the girl who had followed him around years ago. The girl who constantly talked about nothing. The girl that had almost made him change his mind about leaving Konoha, and now he wonders if he should have, but if he did would she have moved on? Would she have developed another crush? Was it better this way? He tried not to think about it too much, because everything was okay right now. There was nothing that would stop him from loving Sakura. Nothing in the world, not even if he was offered all the power someone could possibly get, he would never give her up.

Deidara was still a problem in Sakura's mind. She took a small breath, "Would you like to go into the other room?" She started to stand and took his hand, "And see the others?"

Itachi shrugged, "Sure..." He stood up and lead Sakura out the door. He spotted everyone at the table and found that kind of odd, but he ignored it. He smirked, "Well it looks like we've got ourselves a good medical ninja, eh?" He patted Sakura's head, "I can see everything perfectly."

Kisame smiled, "That's good, so you can help just about everything huh?" He was just trying to be nice, but it made her blush. "Never mind, we're just luck to have someone who can operate without messing things up..."

Deidara crossed his arms. Itachi looked at the three, he had almost forgotten what they all looked like. It had been a while since he could see clearly.

Sasori wasn't speaking. He simply nodded and started to stand, picking up his books and leaving the room. Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura and stared coldly at Deidara who was glaring at him. He was trying not to get jealous, but he was being selfish... Sakura wasn't his, and never was his, so why did he act like Itachi had snatched the girl away?

Sakura felt uneasy... She didn't expect Deidara to speak to Itachi in the way he did. Deidara smirked and said, "She's not as innocent as you claimed her to be." He started to stand, "The other day, she kissed me." He crossed his arms. This was way out of line. He realized after what he had said made everything worse.

Itachi looked at Sakura and back at Deidara. He opened his mouth to object but Sakura interrupted and said, "That is true, but you kissed me first." She continued, "But I told you there is nothing between us, I don't want a relationship with you, and you need to start respecting my choices, because the way you've been acting towards me... You'll _never _have a chance with me, even if something happened between me and Itachi..."

They were right... She did hate him... Itachi was surprised with Sakura, but he still kept his arm around her. Deidara stood up and said, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He left the room.

Kisame looked down at the table, "Well that was... Surprising?"

Itachi looked over at Sakura, "I trust you had good reasons Sakura-chan." He pulled away slightly and asked, "When were you going to tell me?" He stared down at her... He couldn't help but feel hurt because she hadn't told him about it, "When Sakura?"

Kisame closed his eyes and sighed. Deidara was trouble to the two, and he knew it... The blue male stood up, "I'll leave you two alone..." He gave a glance to Itachi as if telling him to forgive her. He really didn't want things to get weirder between them all. He walked out of the room.

Itachi took a seat at the table, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was so confused, I didn't know why I did it, and I didn't know how to tell you!" Sakura said looking away. Had she ruined everything by not thinking properly? She looked at Itachi, "Don't think I was trying to hide it... I'm not trying to do anything I'm not suppose to."

Itachi stared over her. Actually getting a good look at her from far away. God, he couldn't imagine the girl growing up the way she had, but how had she grown up mentally? Did she kiss Deidara because he kissed her first, was she experimenting? Why had she done it? "What was the purpose of it? I don't understand."

"I don't know... I just didn't think about it... I started feeling strange because Deidara liked me and then he was kissing me and I wasn't sure what to do, but I told him I didn't mean to afterwards! I really didn't want to kiss him."

Itachi stood back up and hugged her, "I don't understand it, but I believe you..." He wasn't ready to forgive her though, and he pulled away before walking into his room...

Sakura felt like she was going to barf, but she thought it was just the feeling, she didn't really expect to vomit. Since no one was around she cleaned it up herself... She felt slightly sick, but she ignored it and cleaned up a lot of the hide out. Sakura felt a need to clean up the place, but after a while she couldn't figure out why she felt so sick.

Sasori whispered, "You know you don't have to work... You're just a medical ninja, not a maid." He was just stating the faces, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Stuck in this place with four guys, and being fought over by two of them. He was almost afraid to talk to her, he didn't want to seem like he was fighting for her too. He wasn't. He didn't have very many human needs, and love was one he did not need. Not anymore. He had longed to be loved when he was younger, but he changed that... Only his puppets need love from him. He gives the puppets the love he never felt.

"I know... But I want to, I'll even cook for you guys..." She said trying to smile. Was Itachi mad at her? Or was he okay? Sasori just shrugged as he mumbled something and walked off. She kind of felt weird, why did he always talk so little?

After Sakura cleaned up the place she went to her own room, starting to feel really sick. She couldn't figure it out, she figured it was just a bug or something.

Things got a little weird between her and Itachi, they still talked and kissed, but Itachi was wanting to become less intimate with her, and she was still slightly sick. It wasn't that bad, it was just off and on stuff. She barfed a few more times, but Sakura ignored the fact that something was up... She just didn't want to admit what was happening was happening. She couldn't be...

Itachi sighed, "You've been acting strange Sakura-chan..." He couldn't help but try and patch things back up between them, he really wanted to be with Sakura... And he was ready to forgive her... He was done with small talk. "Is something wrong? You know it's okay, I mean what happened between you and Deidara."

She nodded, "I've just been feeling sick lately... Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura sat down and took a small breath. She knew there was a possibility that she was pregnant, but she wanted to believe she was just sick... But it wasn't normal for her to be sick like this... She was starting to regret a lot now...

"Are you sure?" He asked motioning her towards him, "Sakura-chan?"

She came towards him and threw her arms around him, "Itachi... I-I-I'm so afraid... I think..." She couldn't finish it... Everything was falling apart... He had been a little more cold hearted towards her until now, and she knew what she had done with Deidara was wrong... But she really felt that she was going to be pregnant in the end and Itachi's going to hate her for making the moves a few nights before... She ignored the fact she may be pregnant, after all it had only been a few days, she wouldn't know for sure until months passed.

"You think what?" Itachi asked already knowing the answer. He already knew that there was a possibility and he was seriously not ready for a kid. He never planned on having kids... He never planned on being with Sakura again. Life was never what you planned though.

"I don't want to think it... But I think I may be pregnant..." She whispered, "We'll have to wait and see, but I think there's a high chance... I'm so sick, and it's so weird..."

"Don't worry about it..." He whispered, "I'll be here, and I'll never ever hurt you, remember? If you're going to have my kid, I'll support you all the way... You understand I'll do everything to make you happy..."

"T-thank you..." She whispered closing her eyes, "I love you so much..." Why had this heartless man accepted her? Of all people in the world, her. The girl who had been so annoying over all these years, who talked a lot, the girl who always wore a smile to see others smile but never truly felt happy... That was all different, with Itachi, she smiled because _he _made her smile, not because she wanted to see him smile.

Itachi nodded... He couldn't believe he had let this girl into his life... He had got intimate... Had he taken advantage? He scolded Deidara, but what he did had been even more wrong? Had it not? He lead her on, pressured her with his actions... And all this time... He only made small talk... Never taking the time to talk to her fully, and tell her everything on his mind... Was he the one who had sinned against the one he loved? She may have over come her fears and did what she had avoided doing, but he was the one who secretly pressured her.

She didn't mind though... She liked his small talk, and she knew even if he wasn't as forward in words, his actions spoke out to her in many ways... And she knew he loved her... No matter what was to happen, pregnant or not, she knew.

Sakura, the bubbly, cheerful, innocent, talkative, and beautiful female.

Itachi, the quiet, cold, sinful, murderous, and secretive male.

Sakura will continue to talk.

Itachi will always keep the talk small.

_Small Talk_

* * *

_I hope you like the way I ended this fanfiction... I know it leaves you a little clueless, but I don't feel a need to keep it up. I like the way I ended it. _

_Review please. I love you all! _

_Nara Katie_


	10. Author's Apologizes and Thoughts

Author's Apologizes and Thoughts.

* * *

Readers, reviewers, Sakura and Itachi lovers, or whatever you want to call yourselves.

I'm thankful for all the reviews, and this has been my biggest hit ever on a story, but the sad thing is... It's not that great of an ending, seriously.

I have a few things going on, and I know, **I know,** that's no excuse for my laziness and horrible writing.

I like to update quickly, right? Well I just had so much going on that I rushed myself, the story was suppose to be way longer with more conflicts ans such... If you guys want me to rewrite the story, (I'm keeping the first few chapters though, I loved them.) then please review, or message me telling me so and I will when I have free time. I don't know when that is, but I promise I will put more work in to it.

If this story is on your **alert **list then it will be easier to know when I'm rewriting it.

I'll simply delete the chapters I don't like and rewrite it all.

Thank you.


	11. Alternate Ending

**Small Talk  
**

** Rated: M**

**Alternate Ending**

**Okay, the first couple of paragraphs in the 'Alternate Ending' is the same as regular ending, but the ending is different don't worry.**

* * *

Sakura reached up and slowly undid Itachi's bandages. She dreaded the moment he would actually see her, but she couldn't postpone it any longer. As the bandages fell from him face a smile grew on the older male's face. He placed his hands on Sakura's cheeks and whispered, "I missed you so much..." 

She closed her eyes and he automatically said, "Open them back up, I want to see them." He hadn't seen things so clearly in such a long time, and here the most beautiful girl in the world was, just standing there. He couldn't help but rub away the tears that were sliding down Sakura's face as she tried not to blink for him.

She whispered, "What do you think Itachi-san?" So much had already happened between them, and all she could ask is what he thought? Of course he thought something good, he wasn't looking at her funny or anything, but she wanted to know if he thought she was beautiful or decent looking or whatever he was thinking.

"I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said pulling the girl into his arms. He had gotten away with murder, he was smart, good-looking, and he had Sakura. What more could he ask for? What more would he want? He got everything he wanted? The power, the lust, the love, everything.

She only cried harder, "I love you Itachi... I've been so confused, and I did things I shouldn't have done, but I love you... I was so afraid that..." She hiccuped, "That you wouldn't like me."

"Shhh..." He said stroking her hair, "Don't talk so much..." He held her in his arms and rocked her occasionally. Why had his heart opened up a spot for a girl like her? Was it simply because they had known each other? Or was it because he wanted to love her the way he wanted to be loved? Truthfully and not for what he had accomplished? She may have been made fun of, and been treated like shit. She probably had hopes thrown back in her face by his brother, and told she was too weak because she was a girl... But to him, she was perfect, even if he did prefer small talk and she talked a lot more than he thought he could ever like. Every word she spoke, mistake or carefully thought out was beautiful. Her language was colorful, and his was black and white. She brought color into his black and white life... Into his black and white heart.

Sakura pulled away slightly and stared into Itachi's eyes. She didn't care what was to happen between her and the rest of the Akatsuki, she just wanted to be with him, and Deidara couldn't stop that. He could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't change her mind. This was how she wanted to be loved, the way he loved her, and she wanted nothing more. She almost thought about telling Itachi about what happened with Deidara, he would understand right? She decided she would just drop it unless he actually asked her. That was okay right?

Itachi couldn't believe he was actually staring at the girl who had followed him around years ago. The girl who constantly talked about nothing. The girl that had almost made him change his mind about leaving Konoha, and now he wonders if he should have, but if he did would she have moved on? Would she have developed another crush? Was it better this way? He tried not to think about it too much, because everything was okay right now. There was nothing that would stop him from loving Sakura. Nothing in the world, not even if he was offered all the power someone could possibly get, he would never give her up.

* * *

Time passed and Deidara didn't mention anything about the kiss, and he finally accepted the fact that Itachi and Sakura were happy together because he found someone himself. There was a new member by the name of Kohana and she happened to be more like him than any other member there. He didn't like her because she was like him, but because she understood him better than anyone else. 

The Akatsuki may have been made up of criminals, but they were all pretty much happy. Sakura went on missions with Kohana and they got along probably better than Itachi and Kisame did.

As Sakura climbed into her bed that night she thought about everything that had happened and realized that being part of the Akatsuki wasn't that bad... Until she was found out...

Sakura and Kohana were shopping as a mission. They were in a small village, and they were dressed in normal clothing. They had to get groceries and other things. Avoiding a certain man's gaze Sakura wondered why he was even there. She knew he had seen him and she really wished at that point she could just shrivel up and die under a rock. The last thing she wanted was to be dragged back to Konoha.

"Sakura!" Someone called out. This made Kohana turn towards the silver haired man. She looked at Sakura as if asking, _Do you know him?_

Sakura was speechless for a moment or two, "K-Kakashi..." She gulped and looked away, "What are you doing here?" He could have been doing anything... Mission, boredom, anything!

"I'm coming back from a mission and decided to stop by here... You kind of disappeared, everyone's looking for you. Tsunade's even got one or two ANBU groups out... Aren't you coming back?" Even though his words seemed as though he was innocent, he knew Sakura had been up to something, and he didn't like it... Was she making stupid choices like Sasuke?

Sakura stared at Kohana who seemed to be totally clueless. She whispered, "I'm going to finish up, meet me at out meeting spot, okay?"

She nodded and watched the other girl walk away, "I'm sorry I got everyone so worried, but I don't think I'm coming back." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Kakashi frowned. He hesitated before asking, "Where's your headband?"

Sakura couldn't help but look away, "Not with me." Her headband had also been scratched out signifying she was a missing ninja. When she came to the village she didn't like to wear it, or give away that she was part of the Akatsuki... She'd wear the cloak and head band on other missions, just not the shopping ones. This village could start getting suspicious, and they'd be found out way too easily.

"Why not?" He questioned stepping towards the pink haired girl.

"Because I forgot it..." She whispered looking away.

"Don' lie to me Sakura-chan, you don't want the people in this village knowing who you are... Why?" Kakashi asked tilting his head, "What do you have to hide? What have you been doing since you've been gone? Such a young girl being corrupted, you promised not to do anything stupid... I know you joined the Akatsuki, a Konoha ninja saw you the other day, and reported it right away. They said you around this region, and I was on a mission. Tsunade told me when I came back to search this village a few others. Lucky me I found you." The male smiled a little, "Tsunade and the ANBU agreed that if you come back no one will ever mention you were part of the Akatsuki... Okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to go back." Sakura gulped a little, "I'm afraid... My former sensei... We're enemies now..." She turned away, "There's no trying to rewrite what's already written, now, is there? My fate is already carved into my veins. I am a criminal. I am the Akatsuki's medical ninja, no longer Konoha's." She turned towards him for a moment and smiled, "I'll see you around."

From then on, Sakura was considered a Konoha ninja no more.

* * *

Okay, not that great... Once again.

I will _possibly_ write a sequel... And I'd probably use this ending.

I can do a lot more for Sakura and Itachi, but right now I have another fan fiction idea, and I'm really busy with school.

Nara Katie


End file.
